The Unintentional Experiment
by AnimationNut
Summary: A girl joins Lilo's hula class, but she really isn't a girl at all! At least not a human girl. She's an experiment that wasn't supposed to be an experiment, and she has gotten herself in a little trouble. Her past is revealed, and the future is affected.
1. Coming Out of the Pod

**Ok. I am kinda on a Lilo and Stitch obsession right now, and this was knocking around my head. I know. I have a lot of stories. Blame the plot bunnies. I did my best with Jumba's speaking...ness. I don't know if I got it right. Why is this in Disney, you ask? Well, I might do a multi-crossover with other series, so I'm putting it in here. I do not own Lilo and Stitch. Review please, but no flames!**

**Coming Out of The Pod**

Lilo smiled sweetly up at Jumba, batting her bright brown eyes. "Jumba..."

"No." The evil scientist did not look up from his small desk, tinkering with the microwave with a screwdriver and ignoring the small Hawaiian girl.

Lilo scowled. "I haven't even asked yet!"

"You are wanting to know if evil genius will take you to silly zombie movie."

"Mummies." Lilo muttered. "And how'd you know?"

"I have been expecting request since having seen ad on the television. But bigger would be saying no."

Lilo groaned. "Pleakley said the same thing. And I can't get in without an adult. But if I don't ask Nani, she can't say no!"

Jumba glanced down at Lilo. "Jumba would like to keep all his eyes, thank you very much."

Knowing that the scientist would not budge, Lilo stomped across the wooden floor and into the small kitchen nook, where Stitch was building a spaceship out of the silverware. Slouching in one of the chairs, Lilo tapped her fingers against the blue wooden table. "Stitch, do you think Nani is capable of tearing out someone's eyes?"

Stitch paused in the middle of the ceiling in thought. "Ih."

"Jumba and Pleakley think so too. But I missed the last two mummy movies! Mertle and Yuki and Elena and Teresa have already saw it! I'm going to be the laughing stock of hula class if I don't see that movie."

"Victoria." Stitch pointed out, crawling down the ceiling and jumped onto the table. The silverware spaceship crashed to the floor, the spoons and forks clattering across the tiled floor.

"She saw it too! If only I was old enough to see that movie. Oh, don't look at me like that. I learned my lesson with Skip and Morpholomew. If only there was an experiment that could take ANY form, not just someone from a picture, and turn me into it."

...

_It's so dark...how long have I been in here? Too long...wait. I'm moving. Oh great. Now I'm bouncing. This could not get any worse._

The muffled voice, nothing more than a soft whisper, came from the small pink pod that was slowly rolling its way down the rocky formation. The pink pod did not have a number on it, like most of the pods on the island.

_Cold! Very cold! Wait, what's happening? I see light...Ow, too bright! Turn it off! Turn it off!_

A blinding flash of yellow light illuminated that section of the island, and a pair of bright green eyes blinked. "_Ogata."_

Standing up, the strange creature slowly walked out of the creek she was in. Glancing at her reflection, she frowned.

_That's what I look like? It HAS been a while._

She was not like any of Jumba's evil creations. But that was because she was not technically an experiment.

000 glanced around. Nothing but trees and rocks. She was about to go deeper into the foliage when a pair of voices seemed to be drifting closer. Ducking behind a large bolder, the creature peered around the rock to see two strange things walking along.

_Humans._

Oh yeah. Studying them with a critical eye, she waited until they were out of sight before moving out into the open.

_I stand out like a sore gluknark in this weird planet. Looks like I'm needing a change of appearance..._

Her pink gelatinous body rippled and twitched. Her green eyes glowed as she began to take on another form. Blond hair grew from her 'scalp', her pink form turned to flesh, and she grew fingers and toes. Soon her transformation was complete, and she checked her reflection again in the creek.

"Not bad." Smoothing out her blond hair, the alien pulled her baggy jeans up a bit and smoothed out her pink tank top. Wiggling her toes in her leather sandals, she shook her head.

"Wow. Being a human is so weird. So is this language...oh well. The joys of being a shape shifter. Whatever form I take, I can speak the language."

And the nameless creature set off, unintentionally heading towards a little girl whose wish had come true.


	2. New Surroundings

**Hmm...All right. I shall say this for the last time. I mean, come on. If I owned Lilo and Stitch, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be...making another movie or something. Anyways, review please! :)**

**New Surroundings**

000 climbed out of the thick forest and pulled the twigs out of her hair in annoyance. She found herself on a sandy shore with humans lounging about in the soft sand. Crystal blue water stretched far into the distance. 000 rubbed the side of her head as a strange melody thumped in the distance. "Ugh. What is that strange noise?"

Her extent of Earth knowledge was somewhat limited. Simply being a lab accident, she was not programmed to have the smarts of a supercomputer or the strength to lift three thousand pounds. After escaping Jumba's lab, she had been wandering along his vast planet of purple dust and large, high-tech buildings when she realized she did not look like the other Kweltikwans. She was not large, purple, and she did not have four eyes.

That was when she discovered she had the ability to shape shift. She had been focussing on the passing Kweltikwan so intently; she did not feel her jelly-like form ripple until she was seeing the dusty planet through FOUR eyes instead of two. It had been a pleasant discovery, and would come very much in handy.

000 shook her head firmly and focused her green gaze on the shoreline. A group of humans were doing a strange ritual, wearing skirts made out of what seemed to be leaves.

_You've read plenty of books on this planet when you were...educating yourself. Now use that knowledge!_

Hula. That's what it was called. And that strange noise was what the humans called entertainment...pop music.

"So if that's hula, then that must mean I am in Hawaii." She thought aloud. Pushing her blond hair behind her ears, 000 thought for a moment.

They would know she had been activated, but she was sure they would not know where. Her gaze turned to a wooden sign that hung over a small shack.

Kauai.

A grin crossed the alien's face. Recalling a map of the planet she had studied long ago, she remembered that Kauai was a small island surrounded by water. The Galactic Federation would never think of this place. It was tiny, and water was extremely hazardous to 000 if she was not in a proper form.

Spotting a rack of hula costumes propped beside a wooden stage, 000 glanced down at herself. If she wanted to blend in, the outfit would have to be more local than tourist. Making sure no one was looking in her direction, 000 did a quick transformation. Her jeans were replaced by a hula skirt, and upon her head sat a crown of leaves. She wiggled her bare toes in the sand and grinned.

"With an island this small, there's no way the Grand Councilwoman would think to look here. Besides, there are no other aliens in Kauai."

...

Nani rubbed her temple and took a deep breath. Her kitchen was now in smoke, and there was only one person to blame. One alien to blame, if you wanted to get technical. "JUUUMBAAA."

The four eyed alien lumbered into the small kitchen and coughed as a plume of smoke rose in front of him. "What is with the yelling and the messy kitchen?"

Nani pointed to the wreck that used to be a microwave, now nothing more than a pile of metal scraps. "You messed with the microwave again." It was not a question.

Jumba took a step back. "Just a little teeny tiny bit."

"Well, guess what? It exploded. AGAIN. This is the fifth microwave we've been through! I can't afford any more!"

"Jumba needed popcorn power."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Nani opened the window over the sink and waved the smoke into the warm air. "We are late for Lilo's hula presentation at the beach, and my dinner just got blown to bits." She wiped her brow, leaving behind a streak of ash. "Are you and Pleakley ready?"

Jumba adjusted his glasses and moustache. "Pleakley is still looking for female clothing to disguise himself with. No improvement, he shall still be ugly."

A smile crossed Nani's face before his sentence sunk in. "Wait. Did you say he was looking for female clothing? PLEAKLEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY CLOSET AGAIN!"

...

Lilo nervously twisted her seashell necklace and shuffled her feet. She peered into the audience again, surveying the rows of faces and slumped. Stitch patted her arm reassuringly. "They should be here by now, Stitch. I wonder what's taking them so long..."

"Pleakley." Stitch joked.

Lilo giggled. Pleakley did take a long time to get ready. The sky was an orangey red, and the flames from the torches flickered and the embers floated softly to the ground. Almost all of Kauai had turned up to see hula presentations of Hawaiian tradition and culture. Of course, the luau was also taking place after this...

"Weirdlo."

Lilo glanced up to see Mertle Edmonds glaring at her through her thick spectacles. Elena and Teresa were flanking her as always, eyes narrowed into slits. "Aloha, Mertle."

"Listen, Weirdlo. I don't want you messing this up. My Aunt Stacy travelled all the way over here to watch me hula, and it WILL be perfect. If you screw up, then something unpleasant just might happen. Right girls?"

"Yeeaahh." The two girls chorused, sneering at Lilo before the three stomped away. Stitch growled. No one threatened Lilo and got away with it. He leaped into the air, only to crash back to the sandy ground. Lilo had a firm hold on his waist and was struggling to pull him back.

"No! You heard her. Nothing can go wrong! And besides, I'll get her back later." Stitch calmed down, and Lilo sat back up. She spotted her hula teacher pacing along the edge of the stage, his black ponytail swaying.

"What's wrong?"

Moses glanced down. "Yuki is sick, and she can't make it tonight."

Lilo widened her brown eyes. "But the presentation won't work without six people! Are you going to fill in?"

Moses smiled and shook his head. "No, no. My friend is sending someone over who knows the routine. I just hope she shows up soon..."

Lilo glanced back into the audience, smiling brightly when she saw a blonde girl about her age and in hula attire gazing into the waves, leaning against a tiki torch. "There she is!"

Jumping down, Lilo ran across the soft sand and stopped in front of the blonde girl, who stumbled back in surprise. "Hi! I'm Lilo. What's your name?"

...

000 stared at the child who was smiling happily at her. She had brown eyes and long black hair. She too was in hula wear. What had the child-Lilo-asked her? Oh yes. Her name. Name? Name...

"I am Zee."

_Not exactly a normal Earth name._

"That's a cool name!" Lilo said enthusiastically. Zee raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was a normal name after all. She didn't really know any other names. Zee seemed appropriate, since she was official classified as 000. "Moses will be really glad you're here. C'mon, the presentation is about to start!"

Zee blinked as Lilo grabbed her arm and hauled her up to the stage at the front of the beach. Who was this Moses? And what presentation was she talking about?

Soon she was facing a plump man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He stared for a moment before smiling. "I was expecting someone a little older. Hello, I am Moses. I assume you already know the hula you will present."

Green eyes widening in realization, Zee shook her head. "Oh, I'm not-"

A loud drumming noise filled the night air, and Lilo once again grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the center of the stage. "Time to start!"

Zee found herself standing in a line, in between Lilo and a girl with red hair and thick glasses. Lilo was scanning the crowd with sad eyes, but they instantly brightened. Zee turned to see what made the girl so happy, and saw a tall girl that looked like an older version of Lilo, a heavy-set man with glasses and a red moustache, and a rather odd looking woman with a brown wig and WAY too much lipstick, and a blue koala.

Hmm...That man looked familiar. Really familiar.

Before she could place the face with a name, the drumming got louder, and Lilo gave her an eager smile.

_You should have studied hula a LOT more thoroughly. _


	3. The Evil Scientist Creator

**The Evil Scientist Creator**

Zee watched Lilo out of the corner of her eye. She was swaying her hips and moving her arms and hands in a gentle rhythm. Slowly, Zee followed her lead, and soon found herself falling into the calming motion of the hula.

_This isn't so bad._

Zee could feel her worries drift away and her body relax. Who knew a dance could be so...serene? But hula was much more than a dance.

The drumming stopped, and the crowd applauded loudly, and some even whistled. Zee was brought out of her trance, the ocean breeze curling around her bare skin. The other girls bowed, the red haired girl waving her arms in the air and blowing kisses. She turned to Lilo, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses.

"Well, Weirdlo. For once you didn't screw anything up."

Two girls behind her laughed loudly and filed off the stage behind her. A girl with brown hair and freckles smiled sympathetically at Lilo. "Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous."

Lilo slumped. "HER jealous of ME? Yeah right."

"She is! I gotta go. Aloha!"

"Aloha." Lilo waved as the freckled girl jogged off the stage, leaving only Zee and Lilo behind. Curious, the alien turned and regarded the small Hawaiian girl.

"Weirdlo?"

Lilo blushed, and lowered her head. "Ye-yeah. She thinks I'm weird, so she calls me Weirdlo."

Zee blinked. "Has she seen herself lately? She has two magnifying glasses taped to her face, and her hair is like a bush. On fire."

Lilo laughed. "Your funny. So you don't think I'm weird?"

Zee hopped down, sinking her toes in the warm sand. "No." She really did not know what weird was, but Lilo didn't SEEM weird at all. "Not at all."

Lilo sat down on the edge of the wooden stage and adjusted her skirt. She glanced at Zee with a smile on her face. "Are you new to Kauai?"

"Yes. This is...my second day here."

"Where did you live before?"

Zee smirked. Considering the fact she was banned from half the planets in the galaxy and was a wanted criminal in the other half, she never really lived anywhere long enough to call someplace home. "I am...from far from here. But I believe I will be staying for a long time."

"That's great! How old are you?"

This girl sure liked to ask questions. How old was she? Zee didn't quite know. What age was her form in? Well, she was no taller than four feet. It took a lot of energy for her to shape shift into something taller than her real height, and after getting rehydrated, she was in no mood to waste her energy. So in Earth years, she would about...

"I am twelve."

Lilo sighed. "Lucky. Your almost a teenager! I'm only eight." Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "And that means I can't watch and PG movies."

"Lilo, you were so great! And you look so pretty. Mom would be proud."

Zee stepped aside as the older version of Lilo rushed forward and embraced Lilo. Her koala scampered up and rubbed up against Lilo's legs. Her green eyes drifted past the ugly skinny woman and landed on the plump man with the moustache. He looked SO familiar, it was killing her!

"Little girl, that was very good! Much better than evil Mertle girl."

Zee felt her body freeze up, and for only a second did the panic show in her eyes. That accent. It...It couldn't be. She stared at the man, trying to imagine him without the glasses and moustache.

It was.

What was her creator doing HERE? Last she heard he had been carted off to jail and faced the Grand Council for creating an evil experiment.

Experiment...

Zee stared in disbelief. Koalas were not blue. So that thing purring at Lilo's ankles was...the experiment.

Something grabbed her wrist, and Zee snapped her head up. Lilo was beaming at her, hand locked once more around her slim wrist. "Nani, this is Zee. Zee, this is my older sister Nani."

Zee managed a smile. "Nice to meet you." Lilo whirled her around and soon she was facing the ugly woman and Jumba Jookiba.

"This is my Uncle Jumba and my Aunt Pleakley. And this is my puppy, Stitch."

"Hi." Zee waited for a sign of recognition to show on Jumba's face, but it didn't happen. She felt a slight twinge of annoyance. Jumba memorized the numbers and facts about every one of his experiments, but not her?

_You ARE in disguise. How is he supposed to know you are 000?_

Good point. After her escape, she had...sources keep her up to date on every experiment Jumba created. Only one bared any similarities to her. Experiment 316. The experiment that could shape shift a person into anything as long as it had a picture to go by.

_But I don't need any pictures. I can shape shift into ANYTHING. But 316 can only shape shift people._

"Zee?"

Zee blinked and focused on Nani, who was staring at her with a warm smile. "Yes?"

"Would you like to stay at our house tonight?"

...

Lilo grinned wildly and glanced hopefully at Zee. Stitch was awesome and the best best friend ever, and so were the other experiments. But Victoria had been getting a bit distant lately, and Lilo was eager to make another human friend that was almost her age. She didn't have many...

Nani was having the same thought. That was why she had offered the invitation. Lilo needed human friends in her life. A social life was important in a young child's life. Hanging around aliens 24/7 could not be healthy.

Zee nodded hesitantly. "Sure. That would be nice."

"Do you need to ask your parents?"

"No, no. I'll give them a call later."

"Yay!" Lilo cheered.

Zee smiled, but shot a nervous glance at Jumba, who was stuffing himself at the luau buffet. Nah. She was being silly. There was no way Jumba would recognize her. And if she wanted to blend in, she would need to make friends. Why not make friends with the person who seemed to be in close contact with the exact aliens that wanted her in jail?

**Not really much happening in this chapter. But it'll get it better. Aloha! :)**


	4. The United Galactic Federation

**The United Galactic Federation**

Zee had been correct. Deep, deep in space, the galaxy was aware that the great fugitive had been activated from her pod prison and was now roaming the Earth. The problem was they did not know WHERE on Earth. And that was why an emergency United Galactic Federation meeting had been called.

The thousands of seats were filled from many representatives of different planets. At the head of the room was the Galactic Council. And in the middle of that table was the Grand Councilwoman. She stood with her head high, her black eyes focused on the holographic screen in front of her.

The screen flashed images at a speedy pace. One was a wanted poster of 000. Her pink gelatinous hourglass figure was rigid, her green eyes narrowed. The next was several articles; one of 000 robbing several banks, one detailing her escape from twenty raptor-like guards, one describing how she stole a space ship from the Galactic Armada.

Gantu winced slightly as that article flashed across the holographic screen. The Grand councilwoman shook her head. "I still cannot fathom how she managed to succeed."

He stood behind the Grand Council table, hands folded behind his back. "She IS one of Jumba's creations, your highness."

The Grand Councilwoman sighed. "Yes. But remember, Dr. Jumba did not mean for her to be an experiment at all."

The hushed whispers of the representatives ceased as the Grand Councilwoman raised her hand for silence. "I believe you all know why you have been called to this meeting. But I shall voice the reason none the less. 000 has escaped from her containment pod."

Angry hisses sounded, and it was a while before all was quiet again. "I do not know how she managed to escape out the air lock; I do not know how she managed to drift to Earth. I do not know how she managed to do all this in her pod. The fact remains that she did, and we must apprehend her once more."

"That will not be so easy." One of the members warned. His metal body twitched, and his grey eyes glowed briefly.

"I know."

"Do we know where she has been activated?"

The Grand Councilwoman sighed again, resisting the urge to massage her temples. "I'm afraid the many satellites orbiting Earth have interfered with her tracking. When she entered the atmosphere, it went offline. The only knowledge is that she is on Earth."

As enraged shouts echoed down the hall, no one noticed the chamber door slide open. A small yellow alien walked in curiously, a peanut butter and jam sandwich in his small paws. Large black eyes scanned the crowded hall and he wandered up to his boss. "Hey, what's going on?"

Gantu looked down at the experiment in surprise. "625-I mean, Reuben. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what all the hub-bub was about." Reuben stared at the screen and tilted his head to the side. "What is THAT?"

The Grand Councilwoman noticed the intruder and glared at the Captain, who shrugged apologetically. She motioned for Reuben to come closer, which he did. "Officer Reuben, you are quite aware that you are not allowed to attend UGF meetings. Explain yourself."

Reuben nervously shuffled his feet. "Er, I just wanted to know what was going on. Gantu didn't give me any orders..."

"Oh, sure. Pin this on me." Gantu grumbled. The Grand Councilwoman sighed once more.

"Officer Reuben, maybe you can be of assistance. Does this creature seem familiar at all?"

Reuben stared at the screen for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. Should it be?"

"That is 000."

Reuben blinked in shock. "But Jumba didn't make an Experiment 000!"

His shout carried across the hall, and the yells stopped instantly as the aliens focussed on one of Dr. Jookiba's 'evil' experiments. The Grand Councilwoman, grateful for the silence, decided to allow the Galley Officer to stay.

"That is because she is not an experiment. She is a lab accident."

Reuben scratched his head and took a bite of his sandwich. "You lost me."

"Hmm. Are you aware that Dr. Jumba needed to construct a body, a form for all his creations?"

625 nodded. The Grand Councilwoman pressed on. "Most of the experiments Dr. Jumba created have the same structure, except for a select few. Dr. Jumba needed a body, so before he made any of you, he created a form. A form that would withstand bullets and plasma." She gestured to the image on the screen. "That was what he made. But there was an accident. When he charged the form with volts of electricity to see if it would survive, the form came alive. It was not something Dr. Jumba expected, so he was quite startled by this."

Reuben thought this over. "But...how come I don't remember her?"

"000 escaped Dr. Jumba's lab when it became clear he would deactivate her and mould her into his first experiment."

"Shrink."

"Correct. 000 did not like this idea, so she left. Dr. Jumba could not find her, so he started his work from scratch, and ended up creating an even better structure for his experiments."

The pieces were slowly starting to click into place. "How come you haven't caught her already?"

"Well...that accident gave 000 shape shifting powers. She can transform into anything, real or imaginary, and no one would be the wiser."

"One more question. How did you catch her the first time?"

"Ironically, the element that gave her life will cause her death. She cannot survive massive amounts of electricity."

Reuben raised an eyebrow. "Can a pile of jelly die?"

The Grand Councilwoman thought this over. "I am not certain. The electricity will force her to turn to her true form, and then render her paralyzed. We managed to corner her on this very planet, and pod her. But when she was being transported to the Galactic Prison, she managed to roll herself off the ship and straight onto Earth."

Gantu chose this moment to speak up. "Shall you be contacting Jumba, your highness?"

"I suppose I must. Even if he did not mean to create her, he still knows what her weaknesses are and where she might be. Lilo may be of help too."

The hall mumbled once more. Reuben stared at the picture for a few more minutes. She was kind of pretty if you thought about it.

"Earth is a large planet. How will we find her?" A three eyed alien demanded.

The Grand Councilwoman stroked her black robes in thought. "I believe we will have to contact Lilo. She knows some humans that are capable in the field of apprehending fugitives. Until then, we search our own galaxy. She may have already left Earth. We must be on the lookout. She will not escape this time. Council is adjourned."

**I decided to set this after Leroy and Stitch. Review please! :)**


	5. Secrets are Revealed

**Secrets are Revealed**

The night was certainly going better than Zee had expected. Although Lilo had some interesting hobbies. She had an entire wall covered with pictures of obese people. She had a LOT of pictures of a sunburned tourist that always had an ice cream.

But after the tour was over, Lilo had gone to change out of her hula gear. Zee had made sure no one was around before transforming. This time she wore a purple muumuu instead of jeans. It seemed a bit more 'local'. Zee walked down the wooden hall way and glanced at the pictures that lined the walls. Most were of Lilo, Nani and Stitch and a guy with fancy hair. But there were a good many of Jumba and Aunt Pleakley.

_I never would have thought Jumba would give up his lab to live here. _

She stared at the wooden door that led to Jumba's room. Her fingers twitched. The scientist was out with Aunt Pleakley shopping. So the room was empty. How could she resist?

Yanking on the knob, Zee scowled when she discovered it was locked. Taking a deep breath, her eyes flashed as her body began to ripple. She melted until she was a pile of pink goo, and then she slid her way under the crack of the door.

Zee formed back into the blonde human and shuddered. She really hated doing that. It felt all weird. But it was a nifty trick.

The room had a bunk bed in one corner, and a desk in another. A pile magazines and books were stacked neatly around the room, and an alien computer was sitting on the bottom bunk.

Zee focussed on the many newspaper articles that were stapled to the wall. One detailed Jumba's arrest, another was about Stitch escaping. And this one-

Wait a minute.

Agent Wendy Pleakley. Pleakley? Aunt Pleakley...

Zee shook her head in disbelief. Of course! It was obvious. There was no way someone that ugly was human. But what was he doing here? Oh well. She would find out later. She paused when the locked clicked and the door creaked open.

"Zee?"

The alien froze. Lilo had opened the door and was staring at her with a slightly panicked look on her face. She too wore a muumuu, but hers was red. "Wh-what are you doing in here?"

Before Zee could respond, voices sounded in the hallway.

...

Lilo paled. This was no time to question just how much Zee had found out. If Jumba caught her in his 'lab', she would be in so much trouble. Grabbing Zee by the wrist, she pulled her out and shoved her into the bathroom, which was the next room over. Lilo locked the door hurriedly with the key she had...borrowed from Pleakley and dived into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Stitch was sitting on the toilet, wagging his tail and barking.

Lilo glanced nervously at Zee. "How much do you know?"

Zee contemplated. Should she play dumb? Nah. What would that help? Maybe Lilo would help her. "A bit."

"You can't tell anyone! Ok? Or else they'll take Jumba and Pleakley and Stitch away!"

Stitch, realizing that he no longer had to play dog, stood on two legs and hopped down beside Zee. "Ohana."

Zee stared at Lilo's pleading face. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lilo sighed with relief, but instantly tensed up again. "That's great! But...if you want to leave, I totally-"

Zee rolled her green eyes. "Please. Why would I want to do that? But...I have a secret too."

Lilo watched in awe and shock as the girl in front of her turned into a small, pink jelly form with glowing green eyes. She tilted her head and waited for Lilo's reaction.

"I thought we caught all of the experiments!" She exclaimed. Stitch sniffed Zee and shook his head.

"Naga cousin."

The pink thing turned back into the blonde girl Lilo had befriended. "That's because I'm not an experiment. I am simply 000, a lab accident. I was supposed to be the structure for the following experiments, but I came alive. Jumba was going to deactivate me, and I escaped. The accident gave me shape shifting abilities."

Lilo tilted her head. "Like Morpholomew?"

Zee frowned. "Sort of. But I can transform people AND myself. I don't need a picture to go by, and I can turn into anything. Real or imaginary."

A slow smile crossed Lilo's face. "You can transform me into anything? It doesn't have to be someone that already exists, or existed?"

Stitch groaned. "Oh no."

"Nope. It can be whatever appearance you want." Zee frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just have a favour to ask you later. But how come you don't tell Jumba your here? He already created the experiments, so I'm sure he'd be glad to see you again!"

Zee shook her head. "Well...the thing is...I'm a wanted fugitive."

Lilo's brown eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yeah. The only safe place is here, on Earth. The entire galaxy is already on the lookout for me, and I thought there would be no aliens on Earth. But apparently, I was wrong. So...I would appreciate SO much if you kept my secret, and keep me hidden."

Lilo hesitated. "Why are you a fugitive?"

Zee sighed. "I robbed a few banks and stole a spaceship or two. And...caused mass destruction across the galaxy. But can you blame me? I was created by the mad Jumba Jookiba."

Lilo thought for a moment. "That's true. You don't seem to evil. Are you going to rob a bank here?"

"Not as long as I get fed."

"Ok. Besides, if you are a creation of Jumba's, then you're already a part of our ohana."

"Cousin!" Stitch cried, hugging Zee happily.

Zee smiled in relief. "Thanks. But where am I going to stay?"

"The attic. No one ever goes up there."

"Little girl!"

"Jumba's calling me! C'mon, Stitch." Lilo threw open the bathroom door and hurried into the living room, where Jumba was waiting. Zee stopped behind Lilo and Stitch, curiosity bright on her face.

"Uh...there is important thing I need you and 62-I mean Stitch to be doing. Coming with me, please."

Lilo glanced at Zee before following Jumba out into the night.

...

Lilo stared at the large screen in Jumba and Pleakley's ship. "Grand Councilwoman?"

Her face flashed on the screen, her black eyes serious. "Lilo. I have a mission for you and Stitch."

"What is it? Did Hamsterwheel escape? Are mutant mummies attacking the planet?" She asked eagerly, bouncing on her toes.

"Nothing that exciting, I'm afraid. A prisoner has escaped our ship, and I want you to know she might be on Earth. If you see anything suspicious, I want you to contact Agent Bubbles or myself immediately."

A terrible feeling turned in her gut. Stitch nervously scratched his head. "What does the fugitive look like?" Lilo asked, already dreading the answer.

A picture appeared beside the Grand Councilwoman. Sure enough, it was of Zee's alien form. Jumba gasped in shock.

"000! She escaped? But...how?"

The Grand Councilwoman only sighed. "I could not explain, for I do not know. She is tricky and sneaky."

Jumba chuckled. "Well...000 IS one of my...creations."

"I'm very aware. Lilo, Stitch, will you keep an eye out for 000?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih. No worries."

Lilo smiled as best as she could. "Yeah, we'll keep an eye out. Although I don't think we'll catch her."

The Grand Councilwoman narrowed her eyes. "Do not worry. She WILL not escape us this time. I can guarantee it."

She did not notice the fear and discomfort of Lilo and Stitch.


	6. Information is Key

**Like I said, I am going to do a multi-crossover with different series. So, if you have any suggestions, go ahead. So far I am thinking Kim Possible and American Dragon. If you have a Disney series you want to see here, I am open to ideas. Ok, ok. I own nothing besides this plot and Zee. Review please :)**

**Information is Key**

Zee glanced up from her spot on the sofa when she heard the front door creak open. Lilo shuffled in with Stitch right behind. She tensed at their nervous expressions. Lilo motioned for her to follow, and Zee hopped off the soft couch and shuffled after the little girl. She crowded into the elevator chute and waited until they were in the safety of Lilo and Stitch's room before she spoke. "So, what's up?"

Lilo sat on her bed and sighed. "You weren't kidding. If the Grand Councilwoman is in charge of the galactic wide search, then you are hosed if you get caught."

Zee leaned against the cool wall and frowned. "That won't happen again."

Lilo tilted her head. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Oh. Well, I was kind of on Planet Turo and...I blew up the Galactic Police Force headquarters. And they caught me as I was trying to escape."

"You blew up the HEADQUARTERS?" Lilo cried. Zee shushed her.

"Yes! It was a stupid move, I know. But I was ticked at the Grand Council and so I got them back by blowing up one of their most powerful agencies. I would have gotten away if one of those guards didn't taser me as I was escaping." She scowled bitterly.

"That must have been one heck of a taser." Lilo commented.

"Ze Ze!" Stitch cackled gleefully. Lilo shook her head.

"He likes to hotwire ships and stuff. Electricity is his favourite thing to manipulate."

"Well, tasers may stun and detain regular people, but for me, electricity is lethal. My powers won't work and I seize up if just a single bolt gets in my system. Pump enough volts in me and, well, I just hope that never happens."

Lilo frowned thoughtfully. "Then I guess we'll have to keep you away from Sparky."

"Did you really name all 626 experiments?"

Lilo grinned proudly. "Yup. And we gave them the one true place each can belong." She paused. "Wait. How'd you know there were 626 experiments if you left before Jumba could create his first one?"

"I have...sources that keep me informed. So, do you really know the Grand Councilwoman?"

"She's part of our ohana."

Zee snorted. "Typical. The one friend I make is the one that's in close contact with the woman that wants my butt in jail. Does she know where I am?"

"No. Just that you are on Earth. She wants me to keep an eye out for 'anything suspicious'." Lilo glanced out the window and stared at the night sky and sparkling stars. "They have no idea you're in Kauai. All you have to do is act like a local, and no one will know you're an intergalactic fugitive."

"Good to know." Zee smirked slightly. "I just have to stay away from Sparky, and the experiment that's also a lie detector."

"Fibber." Lilo informed. Zee raised an eyebrow.

"You really put a lot of thought into these names, haven't you?"

Lilo ignored the jab and settled in her covers. Zee stretched and settled at the foot of Stitch's bed, sticking her cold feet under the warm covers. Soon the room was filled with soft breathing as all three drifted to dreamland.

...

Zee grunted in annoyance as someone jerked on her blanket. She tugged back and pulled the covers over her head. Stitch muttered and gripped the blanket with both paws. He yanked hard, and Zee gave a yelp of shock and fell from the bunk to the floor. She rubbed her head and blinked. It took a minute for the blurry world to focus. Lilo was brushing her black hair and was already out of her pyjamas and in a green dress. Zee had slept in her clothes from yesterday, and decided not to bother changing. "What time is it?"

Stitch glanced at the clock. "Six."

"In the MORNING?" Zee complained. She never was a morning person. Sighing, she stood up and cracked her back. "The sun isn't even up yet!"

"Yes it is!" Lilo gestured to the orangey glow of the rising sun. "Come on. We're gonna eat and then we'll start out first lesson."

"Lesson?" Zee repeated.

"If you want to convince everyone you're a local, then you'll have to know everything about our lifestyle. Surfing, free diving, the island, the history, and hula."

Zee widened her green eyes. "But I can't-"

"Sure you can. It just takes some practice." Lilo grabbed Zee and pulled her into the elevator chute. Stitch climbed down after them, his claws clicking against the metal.

Nani was already in the kitchen, her purse hanging from one arm and a flustered expression on her face as she searched through the cupboards frantically. Zee looked questionably at Lilo. "Nani, did you lose your keys again?" Lilo asked, plucking an apple from the porcelain bowl that sat in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Yes! I've looked everywhere and I'm late!"

"You're always late." Lilo muttered. Stitch hopped up on the wooden table and gagged. Zee wrinkled her nose in disgust as a glob of saliva splatter on the wall behind her and a set of keys slid off his tongue and dripped to the floor.

"Ugh! Stitch! That's the third time you've eaten them!" Nani cried in disgust as she picked the slimy keys up between two fingers and rushed out the door.

"Soka!" Stitch called after her. Lilo shoved his arm and hissed. "Don't talk! We have to pretend Zee doesn't know about us, remember?"

Zee pulled a bunch of green grapes from the bowl and popped one in her mouth. "So, THIS is acting local?" She asked, referring to Stitch coughing up keys.

Lilo thought for a moment. "Well, if you don't act like our family, then you should be fine. Just don't eat any garbage or dirt. Humans don't do that."

Zee arched an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind. What are we doing today?"

"The waves are good today, so I thought I'd show you surfing."

Zee tensed. "Lilo-"

"I know, I know. I'm supposed to have an adult with me. But Stitch will be with us."

"Stitch sinks!" The alien experiment pointed out. Lilo waved her hand dismissively.

"We'll be fine. Now we better get going." Zee rolled her eyes and tossed the leftover grapes back in the bowl and hurried out the front door. Lilo grabbed her green beach bag and hopped down the rest of the steps.

Zee shuffled behind Lilo and Stitch and raised an eyebrow. "This should be interesting."


	7. Surfing Catastrophe

**The Surfing Catastrophe**

Zee blinked against the harsh sun and scanned the busy beach with mild annoyance. It was way too early for any human to be up, let alone an alien. She sat in the warm sand and glanced at the waves that stretched high before crashing back down. Little black spots dotted the wide crystal blue waves.

Lilo came out of the change room/hut and tied her long black hair into a ponytail. She tossed her beach bag onto her black and white towel and smoothed out her red and yellow swimsuit. Stitch rolled around in the sand behind her, kicking up great clouds and making the poor tourists cough and gag. Lilo glared at Stitch before turning to Zee.

"You know, you look like you just got out of bed."

"I DID." Zee snapped. But she looked down at herself all the same. Her muumuu was wrinkled, and her blonde hair was a tangled mess. Sighing, Zee stood up and shuffled into the change room hut thing. Leaning against the wooden wall, she focussed her energy and felt that familiar ripple.

Lilo glanced up when Zee emerged mere seconds later, dressed in a purple bikini and wearing black sunglasses. Zee stared at the surf board Lilo was dragging towards the water. "THAT is what we surf on?"

"Yeah. That's why it's called a surf BOARD." Lilo scoffed and finally made it to the water. She pushed the board until the water reached her stomach and the board floated without her holding it. "Come on!"

Stitch and Zee looked nervously at each other. Stitch stared at the tossing waves before shaking his head. "Stitch dog. Dogs naga surf."

He tried to escape, but Lilo grabbed his leg and dragged him into the water and onto the board. "Stitch, you need to get over your fear of water. The ocean is just one big bath!"

"Hate baths!" Stitch complained. Zee inched her way forward, slightly hesitant.

"Lilo, I can't SWIM. Just like Stitch, the water is harmful to me. When we wipe out, you better be able to save the both of us."

"Ih!"

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I will."

Zee climbed onto the white and red surf board, wincing as her toes dipped into the lukewarm water. "Lilo, you REALLY should have an adult with you."

"Don't chicken out now!" Lilo cried as they began to paddle farther into the ocean. "This'll be great!"

A ringing noise came from the front pocket of her swimsuit. Lilo pulled a slim red device out and groaned. "I forgot to tell Pleakley where I was going! Oh well. Not much he can do now. Keep paddling." She instructed and turned on the space phone. "Hi, Pleakley."

"Lilo!" His voice cried out with relief and irritation. "Would it KILL you to tell us where you were going once in a while? Do you have any idea how it feels to call you to breakfast only to find your bed empty? You nearly gave Jumba a heart attack!"

"She did not! You were one panicking and screaming like little wimpy girl."

Lilo giggled as Jumba commented from the background. "Sorry, Pleakley. I'm just at the beach. I'll be home by lunch."

"Well...all right. But leave a note or something next time, will you? And put on sunscreen!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lilo hung up and joined in the paddling, her small hands cutting through the water smoothly. Zee thought for a moment, watching the ripples in the water and the colourful fish that swam underneath.

"How come Pleakley wears girl cloths?" She asked. Lilo laughed.

"He likes the feel of them. He also thinks girls have a lot more variety in clothing than guys. And it's a part of his disguise as my Aunt Pleakley."

"Hey, how'd you get this surf board if you need an adult with you?"

"Um...Stitch kinda borrowed it for me while you were in the change room."

"But I was only in there for a few seconds!"

"Stitch is really good at that kind of stuff. Not as good as Bonnie or Clyde though."

"The criminal pair?" Zee asked in confusion.

"Cousins!" Stitch called out, his claws dipping back in the water as he paddled for a few more seconds before yanking his paws back out and shaking the drops off.

Soon they were in the middle of the ocean. Zee sat in the middle of the board and tilted her shades up, squinting at the beach that was in the distance. "Now what?"

Lilo pointed behind her. "We surf."

Zee widened her green eyes as she felt the board being lifted. Gripping the sides tightly, she only stood when Lilo yanked on her arm.

"Lean forward, keep your balance, and scream as loud as you can!" Lilo whooped happily. The surf board careened downward, and Zee put her weight forward, arms out to the side and her hair flying out behind her. Stitch stood at the back of the board, shouting in some alien language and waving his paws in the air. Lilo was in the middle, screaming loudly and pumping the air with her small fists. Zee winced, trying to control the sudden ripples that shot through her body. As Lilo screamed louder, a white-hot pain shot through her 'skin'.

Zee groaned loudly. She clapped her hands over her ears and took a deep breath. She had no idea why this was happening. Electricity and water were her only weaknesses! But, then again, she had never heard a shriller scream before.

"LOOK OUT!"

All three looked up to see another surfer come their way with panic on his expression. As their board zoomed down, the edge of their board crashed with his, and all of them were sent sailing in the air and into the water.

Lilo's scream was now filled with shock instead of joy. Zee could not help but shriek as the water loomed closer.

It was then time seemed to stop.

The seconds ticked by slowly. Her body rippled, and then it tingled. She hit the water at full force, leaving a stinging sensation on her upper body. She squeezed her eyes shut as she became completely submerged.

Then she took a breath.

Instead of choking like anyone would have, she breathed water in like it was air. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she sighed with relief.

She had managed to transform before she hit the water. She now floated just below the surface; her green eyes scanned the vast ocean and bright coral reefs for Lilo and Stitch. Her legs had morphed into a green tail with a set of flippers at the end; thus making her a mermaid.

The only way she could survive in water was if she took on an aquatic form before she was completely submerged. Complicated, but life was never simple.

A flash of red and yellow caught her eye. Lilo was sinking to the sandy bottom, red tinting the water around her. Zee paled and quickly swam as best she could towards the little girl. Grabbing hold of her arms, Zee tugged her up to the surface. She was relieved when Lilo started coughing when they broke through the surface and emerged to the sunlight.

"Stitch..." Lilo moaned. Zee stared at the large gash on the side of the girls head. Cursing softly, Zee carried Lilo to the surf board and laid her gently on it. She then dived back down, her tail flicking above the surface for just a moment before disappearing.

Stitch was trapped between two rocks. His body was starting to limp. Zee gripped him tightly and swam back up to the surface. She placed him on the surf board as well, and climbed up herself. The tail morphed back into her legs as she coughed, her blond hair plastered to her face. Lilo moaned in pain, and Stitch coughed up water and shot up in panic.

Zee could see someone swimming out to them. He was shouting something. She couldn't hear what he was saying, though. A loud buzzing roared in her ears. She tiredly glanced at Lilo, who had now sat up and was gingerly holding her head.

"Maybe...this wasn't such a good idea." Lilo whispered, wincing in pain.

_No kidding._

**Review please! :)**


	8. Grounded

**Grounded**

The surfer gripped the sides of his board tightly, mouth agape. He brushed his sandy hair out of his crystal blue eyes and squinted. That wipe out had either bonked him on the head, or he had just seen a mermaid rescue the kids he had crashed into. If only he had gotten a good look at her face...

_I better make sure those girls are ok..._

The teen pulled himself onto his board and paddled to the red and white board that floated gently on the water. A lifeguard was already there, talking into a walkie talkie as he tended to the girls and a weird blue dog. The teen winced when he saw the little girl with the black hair had a nasty cut on the side of her head.

"Oh man...will she be ok?"

The lifeguard looked up in surprise. "I believe so. She lost a good amount of blood, but once we get that cut cleaned and wrapped she should be fine. Did you see what happened?"

"I...kind of crashed into them."

The lifeguard sighed. "These things do happen, but it could have been avoided if she had an adult with her. What's your name?"

"Kyle Ripper."

The lifeguard took mental note of the name and started to gently drag the board back to shore. "It's a good thing you saved these kids, or who knows what could have-"

"I didn't save them. A mermaid did."

The lifeguard arched an eyebrow. "A...mermaid."

"Yeah."

_Looks like he needs to have his head checked out as well._

...

Lilo groaned, holding her pounding head and slowly opened her eyes. The harsh light did nothing to soothe her headache. She focussed her swimming vision and soon the beach came into view. A girl in a red swimsuit was crouched in front of her and something cool was pressed against her forehead.

"How're you feeling, kid?" She asked. Lilo sighed and touched her temple. The lady had wrapped a white bandage around the cut.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little headache." Lilo stood up and the world spun. Gritting her teeth, Lilo took a deep breath and started walking towards Zee and Stitch, who were sitting on the shoreline. Stitch hugged Lilo tightly.

"Lilo okay?"

"I'm all right. Although I think I'm going to be in so much trouble when Nani gets her hands on me." Lilo noticed Zee's scowling face. "What's wrong?"

Zee gestured to Kyle, who was talking animatedly to the reporter from Kauai's local newspaper. "Surf Boy over there thinks he saw a mermaid and is telling anyone who'll listen."

Lilo frowned. "But I didn't see the mermaid."

"You were unconscious. There wasn't a real mermaid anyway. I was the mermaid. The only way I can survive in water is if I take on an aquatic form." She sighed and pushed her wet blond hair away from her face. "Everyone thinks he bonked his head from the crash, but somehow it's going to get to the Grand Councilwoman."

Lilo widened her brown eyes as a tall, bulky figure dress in black came towards her. "Uh oh. You're right. It's going to get to outer space by way of Cobra Bubbles."

Zee opened her mouth to question who Cobra Bubbles was, but instantly clamped it shut when the tall man stopped in front of them.

"Lilo, would you like to tell me what you were doing, surfing without an adult?"

Lilo nervously twisted her hands. "Well, Nani was working; Aunt Pleakley and Uncle Jumba hate the water. And I really wanted to surf today, and I know how to. So I thought it would be ok if I went by myself."

Cobra sighed, kneeling down so he was eye level with the little girl. "You almost drowned, Lilo."

"But I didn't!"

Cobra narrowed his eyes behind the shades. "It seems you were rescued by a mermaid."

Lilo blinked innocently. "What mermaid?"

Cobra shook his head. "That's what I would like to know. Do you have any idea who saved you?"

"Nope." Lilo was hoping the ex-CIA agent would not notice Zee and leave. No such luck.

"Who are you?"

Zee glanced up. "Hi. I am Zee, Lilo's friend."

Cobra studied Zee for a long moment before nodding and standing up. "Nice to see Lilo's made a new friend. Nani will be here soon, Lilo. She just has to close up the shack. I'm going to investigate this mermaid sighting."

Zee watched Cobra head towards Kyle. "I am in SO dead."

Lilo slumped. "Not as much as I'm gonna be."

...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Lilo groaned. The yelling had started when she had gotten into Nani's car. It had continued on the drive home. It was still going strong as Lilo slouched on the couch with her head in her hands, Stitch beside her. Pleakley and Jumba were watching the scene unfold before them, once in a while scolding Lilo themselves.

"And Stitch, you can't swim! What on Earth caused you to venture out into the water when you SINK?"

Stitch shrunk under Nani's murderous gaze. "Soka."

"You better be soka! You are both grounded for a MONTH!"

"A month!" Lilo wailed. "That's not fair!"

"Neither is scaring the wits out of me! Now go to your room NOW!"

Grumbling, Lilo and Stitch stomped to their elevator and rode up to their room. Zee was lounging on Stitch's bed, staring at the ceiling. "So. How'd it go?"

"Great." Lilo snapped. "I'm grounded for a month. How'd you get up here anyway?"

When Nani had come to collect Lilo, Zee had lied and told Nani she would be fine walking home. She did walk. She walked back to Lilo's house and snuck in through the back door and into Lilo's room. She wasn't really ready to go into the attic quite yet.

"Snuck in through the back door. I've been meaning to ask, who is Cobra Bubbles?"

"He used to be my social worker. He's in close contact with the Grand Councilwoman, and he's a part of our ohana."

Zee scowled. "Lovely."

Lilo glanced at the clock. It had been a long day, and now she just wanted to sleep. "You better get to the attic. Nani might come up for round two."

Zee slid of the bed and through the open window. She climbed the side of the house and through the attic window.

She wrinkled her nose at the musty smell. Everything was coated in about an inch of dust. Trunks and boxes were piled in every corner. She sighed and collapsed onto an old, mouldy couch.

She had a gut feeling that the Grand Councilwoman would soon be coming to Kauai.

**An uneventful chapter, I know. It should hopefully get better. Review please! :)**


	9. Finder

**Finder**

The Grand Councilwoman tapped her long fingers against the silver control board and levelled her stare with Cobra Bubbles. "Are you certain this is not just the ramblings of an unstable mind?"

"I can assure that this man is completely stable. He clearly said he saw a mermaid in the oceans of Kauai. Right after he suddenly crashed into Lilo and Stitch."

The Grand Councilwoman narrowed her black eyes. "000 is already causing chaos by injuring innocent locals."

"You believe 000 caused Kyle Ripper to lose control of his surf board?"

"Most definitely. She must be apprehended before she can cause any more damage. Do we know what form she is in?"

"Negative. Our witness did not get a clear view of her face." Cobra removed his shades and frowned in thought. "I will continue to investigate, and I shall keep a close eye on the Pelekai family."

The Grand Councilwoman nodded approvingly. "I will send over Captain Gantu to assist you. I believe the island knows him as a...Samoan?"

"Yes. I will contact you if anything else comes up. Good day."

The Grand Councilwoman clicked the holographic screen off and pushed the green button on the side of the control panel. "Captain Gantu to my chambers immediately."

In mere seconds Gantu was there, hunched over in the Grand Councilwoman's chambers with his hand raised in salute. "Yes M'am?"

"You are to depart for Kauai immediately to assist Cobra Bubbles in discovering the location of 000. She is indeed on the island, and I want you to keep watch on Lilo and Stitch. You know how stubborn they can be. The last thing we need is for them to go looking for 000 by themselves. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your highness."

...

Zee sneezed for the tenth time, a cloud of dust rising in front of her. "I can't take this anymore." Scowling, nose red, she yanked the attic window open and climbed out. She slid down the drain pipe and landed neatly on the ground. Taking a long breath, Zee sighed with relief. No more dust.

But now what would she do? Lilo was grounded for a month, or at least until her sister cooled down. She had already memorized the map of Kauai and learned most of the history from the books Lilo had lent her. Now what was there to do?

_You could see if that surfer guy is at the beach. _

Why not? It would be good to check and see just how much he saw. And if he saw too much, well...

Then it wouldn't be her fault if something...unexpected happened to him.

...

Lilo stared out the window, arms hanging limply over the side of her bed. Stitch had made a fort out of the pillows and was pretending to be a dragon guarding a castle. Lilo had re-read all of her voo-doo books, and gave Scrump the surgery that she needed. Now she was bored out of her mind.

"Lilo! Someone's here to see you!"

Lilo perked up. She grabbed Stitch by the paw and dragged him into the elevator. She jumped off and ran into the hallway...right into Reuben.

"Oof!" Reuben rubbed his head and raised an eyebrow. "Fast kid, aren't you? Granted, all that experimenting hunting ought of-"

Lilo hugged Reuben happily. "Aloha! What are you doing here?"

Reuben smiled in amusement and pried Lilo off gently. "Gantu had to come on business and I decided to tag along, you know. Visit my cousins and all that."

Lilo tilted her head. "What business?"

"He's helping Cobra search for 000."

"She's on the island?" Lilo tried to sound surprised.

Reuben frowned, realizing he said too much. "I'm not sure. It's just to make sure. Now-"He pointed to the bandage on Lilo's head. "You wanna tell me how you got that?"

Lilo bit her lip. "Well, I went surfing without an adult, and another guy crashed into me and Stitch, and I banged my head off of something..."

Reuben shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I ask myself that question every day." Nani sighed and leaned against the door frame. Lilo rolled her eyes and changed the topic.

"Where's Gantu?"

"At the beach, I think."

Lilo turned hopefully to Nani. "Can I please go say hi? PLEASE?"

Nani frowned in uncertainty. "I don't know..."

Lilo got down on both knees and latched herself onto her older sister's leg. "Oh please? I promise I won't surf again without an adult! I won't surf for a whole month!"

Nani considered this. "Alright. I'll let you off grounding if you promise not to surf or free dive for a month. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lilo cried happily. She took off out the door, dragging Reuben and Stitch behind her.

...

Zee kicked off her flip-flops and walked along the shoreline, water lapping against her toes. She pushed her shades over her eyes and scanned the crowded beach. Nothing but tourists.

Her attention drifted to the waves. She spotted the sandy hair out in the distance. It would be odd for her to call him over, considering he didn't even know her. And there was no way she was surfing again.

_Looks like some shape-shifting is in order._

Zee continued her walk until she came upon a deserted section of the beach. She waded into the water until it was up to her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited until she had transformed into a dolphin. Chattering in satisfaction, Zee swam over to Kyle and positioned herself under his board. She flicked her tail, and Kyle splashed into the water beside her. She popped up and took hold of his board and swam away, leaving behind a bewildered and slightly terrified surfer.

Zee swam back to the secluded spot and transformed back. She tossed the board among the rocks and walked back to the busy part of the beach. She sat down in the sand and waited until Kyle appeared.

...

Kyle climbed onto shore in disbelief. "A dolphin ate my board..."

"That sucks."

He jumped in surprise, and stared at a little girl with a sympathetic stare. She looked familiar...

"Hey, you're one of the kids that I crashed into, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life."

"Actually, it was a mermaid."

Her shades covered her expression. "Really? What did she look like?"

"I didn't get a clear view." He sighed. "But wouldn't it be cool? Mermaids in Kauai. That would bring tourists in like crazy!"

But when he turned back, the girl was gone.

...

Zee smiled. He didn't know anything. He didn't know-

Oh...no.

Zee widened her green eyes as she stared at the twenty-foot tall Captain Gantu. He was dressed in a yellow Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts and was wearing shades as well. What was he doing here?

_The Grand Councilwoman must have sent him._

Terrific. Now she had to avoid the Captain as well as the ex-CIA agent.

She stared at the strange creature he was talking to. It looked like an anteater, with a really long nose. It must be an experiment, but what did it do?

Wait.

Long nose? That looked like Experiment 428. But wasn't he built to-

She gave a squeak of fright as the Captain showed the experiment a picture of her in her alien form. 428 sniffed it, and looked in her direction.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no._

She backed into the crowd of people and hurried towards the forest. As she frantically pushed her way through, she looked back and saw 428 sniffing the ground and following her; Gantu following behind the experiment quickly and talking into a space phone, and Lilo, who had just arrived for who knows why, staring open mouthed, panic flashing across her face.

_Oh, blitznak._


	10. Losing the Finder

**I do not own Vaseline, Kim Possible or American Dragon. Review please :)**

**Losing the Finder **

Lilo ran her hands through her black hair as she saw Finder take off after Zee with Gantu right behind him. HOW could she have forgotten about Finder? Reuben frowned as Gantu crashed through the forest. "Lilo, go home."

"But I-"

"This is dangerous, Lilo. Now go home and stay inside, alright?"

Reuben took off after Gantu, leaving Lilo to bounce in panic and run around. "Oh man, what are we going to do? Finder can find anything!" Lilo thought frantically. What could block a sense of smell? A nasty smell? Nose plugs? A cold?

A cold...Vaseline!

"Stitch, you go help Zee! I'm going to get some Vaseline!"

Stitch watched as Lilo ran towards her house. "Crabba snabba."

...

Zee leaned against the rough bark of a tree, panting heavily. Finder was still on her tail, and Zee had no idea how to lose him. Ducking through the bushes, Zee gave a yelp of surprise when she came face-to-face with Stitch. "You scared me! Hey, your his cousin, how are you supposed to elude something that can find anything?"

Stitch motioned for Zee to follow him. "Lilo has plan."

Zee could hear that great lug of a giant coming closer. "I hope it's a good plan." She commented, hurrying after Stitch.

...

Gantu grunted as another branch whacked him in the face. "Where IS she?"

Finder sniffed the ground intently, and pointed to the east. Gantu sighed wearily as he bolted through the clump of shrubs. His Communicator started to buzz. "Hello?"

"Have you apprehended her yet?" The curt voice of the Grand Councilwoman asked. Gantu winced, strong memories of the time when he had to transport the then-prisoner of 626.

"She is proving hard to catch."

The Grand Councilwoman sighed. She could not blame others when she herself had not been able to contain 000. "I believe the experiment-Finder-will find her eventually. That is his main function. Keep at it. She can only run for so long."

...

Lilo stood on the steps of the hula school, smiling with relief as Zee and Stitch came tearing across the sand towards her. She handed Zee a small container of Vaseline. She held it at arm's length, eyebrow raised. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"When Finder finds you, stuff that right in his nose. It'll block his smell, and then you can escape." Lilo explained.

"But won't the Captain catch me?" Zee asked. Lilo shook her head.

"Finder's really fast. I'm pretty sure Gantu will be having a hard time catching up."

Zee twirled the container around in her hands. "All right. You guys go back to your house. I'll meet you in the attic."

...

Zee hurried all the way back to the bushes where she transformed into her true alien form. The last thing she wanted was for Finder to see her in her human disguise. She crouched among the trees, listening intently.

The experiment crashed through the bushes. He locked eyes with her and stood on two feet, honking loudly. Zee jumped out and tackled the creation to the ground, stuffing the Vaseline up the thing's nose. He pushed her off, and Zee grinned when she saw a thick coating of the clear jelly on Finder's nose.

"Aloha!" She darted back into the trees and jogged all the way back to Lilo's house. She went back to her human form and climbed up the drain pipe and into the attic. She shut the window and collapsed back onto the sofa with relief. Lilo watched her hopefully.

"That was a genius plan, kid."

Lilo grinned with relief. "That was a close one."

"Yeah, but how long will Finder be out of commission?"

Lilo thought for a moment. "At least a day or two. Until then, we should be fine."

Zee massaged her temples, heart still thumping. "I hope so."

...

Gantu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Reuben stood beside him, staring at the snuffling experiment with disbelief. "She's good."

"Unfortunately." Gantu mutter before pulling out his Communicator and dialling the Grand Councilwoman. Her face flashed across the slim red device.

"Captain? What's the status?"

Gantu simply turned the device around and showed her Finder and his stuffed-up nose. She stared for a moment before gritting her teeth and closing her eyes.

"She got away again. Of course. The experiment that has been programmed to find lost things could not catch her. We must take drastic measures. I will come to Earth immediately, and we will undergo a full search."

"Yes, your highness. I shall inform Lilo about your arrival."

Gantu shut the device off and glanced at Reuben. "I suppose we should take Finder to Jumba, see if he can be fixed."

Reuben smiled knowingly. "And you want to see Lilo."

"It's been a while." He responded curtly, and made his way out of the forest.

...

Lilo twisted her hands. "You want me to what?"

Pleakley raised an eyebrow. "The Grand Councilwoman asked you to alert other hero's about 000's escape, and you haven't called a single person. You wanna tell me why?"

"Well, Cobra said she was in Kauai, so I thought-"

"A-HA!" Pleakley glared intensely at Lilo. "I was right! Listen to me Lilo, 000 is not your responsibility. All you have to do is keep your eye out and call in reinforcements. I don't want you looking for her yourself, understood? She's dangerous."

"So were the other experiments, and I caught them." Lilo pointed out.

"If you don't call up someone right now, I WILL take this to Cobra."

Lilo stared at the computer Pleakley pointed to. With great reluctance, she sat down and typed an e-mail with Pleakley reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Kim,_

_There is an inter-galactic fugitive on the run in Kauai, and I have been asked to ask for your assistance. It is not necessary, because Stitch and I have everything covered. But if you want to help out, you can. I understand if you have more pressing matters to attend to._

_Lilo and Stitch_

She pressed the send button and scowled at Pleakley. "Happy?"

"Very. Now I think Gantu's here to see you."

Lilo instantly brightened. "Really?" She leapt off the computer chair and slid across the wooden floors and sailed out the front door to see Gantu looming over her. Cheering happily, she jumped the porch railing and hugged his tree-trunk like leg. "Hi!"

Nani watched from the door way, still slightly wary about the reformed alien. His size didn't really help. But, if Lilo trusted him, then she supposed she did as well.

"Hello, Lilo. It's good to see you."

It was then she felt something rub against her leg. She petted Finder on the head before realizing what experiment it was. "What-what is he doing here?"

Reuben smirked. "000 stuffed his nose full of Vaseline. We were hoping Jumba could do something about it. Oh yeah, the Grand Councilwoman is on her way here."

Lilo felt her heart drop lower. "Great."

"Lilo!" Pleakley stuck his head out of the doorway. "Kim just wrote back and said she's on her way! I also took the liberty of calling your friend Jake Long as well, since you don't feel the need to do so."

Lilo made a slashing motion across her throat. Gantu narrowed his blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Lilo here thinks she can find 000 on her own without any help. But we won't stand for it!"

Lilo scowled and glared up at Pleakley. "Did YOU catch 624 experiments and turn them good? I don't think so! So why should 000 be any different?" Angrily she stormed around the house and went in through the back door, where she went to her room. Slouching in her bed, she rubbed her brown eyes tiredly.

Gantu was here. The Grand Councilwoman was on her way. Kim Possible and Jake Long, the American Dragon would arrive tomorrow morning. Jumba was probably fixing Finder right now. How was Zee supposed to hide on an island surrounded by water? Well, Zee could probably hide in the water...

Stitch scampered in with a worried expression. "Lilo ok?"

"I'm fine...can you do me a favour and warn Zee that the Grand Councilwoman is on her way here, and some other hero's as well? Kim Possible and Jake Long. She might not know who they are, so could you explain it to her?"

Stitch nodded and left. Lilo sighed and closed her eyes.

The next few weeks were going to be TORTURE.


	11. A Temperamental Lilo

**A Temperamental Lilo**

Zee pressed a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath. Things were SO not going the way she had planned. The Grand Councilwoman was coming, along with two other well-known heroes. All of which would be staying at Lilo's house. She had been extremely close to screaming when the little girl had hesitantly told her that Captain Gantu was also a part of her ohana.

It was obvious she couldn't stay in the attic any longer. This was a bit of a relief, as the dust and mould was starting to take its toll. Rubbing her red nose, Zee sniffed and stared out at the starry sky. Tomorrow morning, at dawn, Lilo would sneak her out of the house and then they would decide what to do.

Being an inter-galactic fugitive was no cakewalk.

...

Lilo tiptoed down the empty hallway with Stitch crawling after her. She walked out into the dull morning and spotted Zee crouching behind Pleakley's begonias. The three of them set off down the dirt road and into a very thick section of the forest. Stitch climbed up the trunk of a tree and sat on a branch, peering down at them. Lilo sat down in the dirt and pulled her dress over her knees. Zee leaned against a boulder and bit her lip. They were silent for a while before Lilo spoke up.

"There is this old creepy warehouse at the edge of the cliffs. No one goes there, it's in a private spot and no one could sneak up on it."

Zee mulled it over in her head. Although it would make more sense to just leave the island, Zee knew that Galactic officers were probably stationed all over the globe. She had no idea where. On Kauai, it was easy to tell who the locals were and who the aliens were. "All right. But I won't go there right away. They might search all the abandoned places the second they get there."

"I never thought of that." Lilo propped her chin in her hands and stared at a beetle as it scuttled in front of her.

Zee glanced up as a large aircraft sailed overhead. "I believe that would be Ms. Possible?"

Lilo sighed. "Yup. And I'm going to get one heck of a lecture for yelling at Pleakley yesterday. They treat me like a kid!"

"You're eight." Zee pointed out.

"But I caught 624 experiments and turned them from bad to good! I don't see what the difference is with you."

"Well, you had Stitch with you."

"He's here with me now!"

"Jumba also knew all the weaknesses of all his experiments. He knew their strengths. No one really knows anything about me. That's why I'm classified as dangerous. Unpredictable."

"They wouldn't think that if they really got to know you!" Lilo cried eagerly. "Maybe that's all you have to do! After all, you only stole to survive."

A grim smile crossed Zee's face. "If only it were that simple. Once you make their list, it's hard to get off. The shoot first and ask questions later."

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

"You two better get going. I'll meet you at the beach later, all right?"

...

Lilo groaned as she peered through the bushes. "Looks like we've been busted, Stitch."

Pleakley was standing on the porch, his eye scanning the surrounding forest intently, a frown on his face. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had indeed arrived, and the first was talking to her genius friend through her blue device. Lilo shook her head. "No getting out of this one."

Putting a thoughtful expression on her face, Lilo emerged from the greenery and shuffled up to her house. She was instantly grabbed by Pleakley, who was hugging the life out of her. "Pleakley!"

Kim smiled in relief. "Never mind Wade. She's here." She slipped the Kimmunicator back into her pocket and frowned at Lilo, arms crossed. "So, Lilo. Where were you?"

Lilo managed to pry Pleakley off her. He was giving her the same look as well. Lilo rolled her eyes. "I missed you too." She said sarcastically.

"Lilo, this isn't a joke. Now, where were you?"

"Out for a walk." Lilo said shortly.

"It's five in the morning!" Pleakley cried.

"Well. I went for a morning walk."

Kim sighed wearily. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She crouched down until she was level with the little girl. "Lilo, this isn't one of your alien cousins. This is a dangerous alien criminal that we know nothing about."

"How do you know she's dangerous?" Lilo demanded.

"000 blew up one of the headquarters on Planet Turo." Pleakley raised an eyebrow. "Sounds pretty dangerous to me."

Lilo was about to respond when a deafening roar sounded, and a great wind sent the palm trees bending to the ground. Lilo clapped a hand over her ears as a yellow and red rocket descended among the trees. Removing her hands, Lilo wiped a streak of dirt off her face. "That wasn't noticeable at all."

The Grand Councilwoman disembarked from her spaceship, black robes flowing around her. Ron stared in disbelief. "THAT'S the Grand Councilwoman, ruler of the galaxy?"

"Yes."

Lilo craned her neck upwards and saw Gantu looming over her, his large shadow blocking out the morning sun. Reuben was beside him, eating a bacon and egg sandwich. "For someone so tall, you sure don't make any noise. Start wearing a bell around your neck or something."

Gantu raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?" He asked.

Kim smirked, aware of Gantu's reformation. "Lilo's having a temper tantrum."

"I AM NOT HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM!" Lilo hollered. The Grand Councilwoman, who had reached the front yard, looked startled by Lilo's outburst.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Jumba came lumbering out the door. "Vhat is vith the yelling and racket? Oh, I see Kim Possible and sidekick have arrived! And the Grand Councilwoman! Very good. "

"Seriously? It's a three letter name. Not. Hard. To. Remember." Ron muttered in annoyance.

Lilo opened her mouth to speak, but cut herself off as a large black car moved into the driveway. Nani came out next, brushing her hair and looking around the crowded front yard with mild surprise. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Kim stared at Lilo, whose frown had deepened and was glaring at the black with irritation. "You didn't tell your sister we were coming?"

"She was supposed to be at work. I figured she would find out later." Lilo said dismissively. She narrowed her brown eyes as the doors to the car swung open. "What's Cobra doing here?"

"You know why." Reuben said with a sigh, studying Lilo with slight concern. He wasn't used to seeing Lilo upset or angry. She was always bright and happy.

Her brown eyes no longer had their sparkle, and they were now narrowed into slits. Her arms were crossed tightly, nails digging into her arms. Cobra Bubbles exited the vehicle, shades flashing in the sunlight. Right behind him was...

Jake Long, the American Dragon.

Lilo could feel her stomach drop. She had expected everyone to show up, but she was hoping at different times. It was also clear that they would be keeping a close eye on her. How was she supposed to help Zee if no one would let her help? Granted, she wouldn't really be helping...but still. A little trust and faith would be nice.

Jake grinned easily, hands in his pockets as Mama Trixie and Spud came out after him. Terrific.

"Oh good. More babysitters." Lilo muttered. Her happiness at seeing her old friends was overpowered by the frustration and exhaustion she felt.

Jake tossled her hair and Lilo bit back an insult. "Good to see you, Lilo."

Cobra scanned the yard and nodded curtly when he saw that everyone was accounted for. "We should get started right away. Nani, show everyone to the living room please. Lilo, why don't you and Stitch take a walk down the beach?"

Lilo threw her arms in the air and stared at the social worker in disbelief. "It's my house!"

Kim turned her head away and held back a smile. Lilo seemed oblivious to everyone's amusement. Cobra's lips twitched. "And you can come back after we have our meeting. You are to go to the beach and STAY there until someone comes to collect you. Or do I need to send someone with you?"

Lilo scowled. "All right, fine. I'll go to the beach." She stalked down the driveway, Stitch hurrying to keep up. "I'll die in the hot sun while everyone sits in MY living room. Better yet, I'll go for a nice long surf."

Kim watched Lilo storm out of sight, ranting all the way. "Will she be ok?"

Nani massaged her temples and went inside. "I ask myself that same question every day."

**I own nothing except Zee and this plot. Review please :)**


	12. Evil Plots Unfold

**Evil Plots Unfold**

Unbeknownst to Zee and Lilo, their troubles were far from over...

A large fortress loomed from the mountains. The sunlight reflected off the many windows and shadows stretched far across.

"Hey, Dr. D!" Shego entered the dark and gloomy lair, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder with her trademark smirk on her face.

Drakken glanced up from his large steel desk and tapped his pen in annoyance. "What is it, Shego?"

"I found something that might be of interest to you." The green sidekick hopped up onto the table and smirked teasingly down at her boss.

"Don't pause for suspense, Shego. It's only cool when I do it. Now get on with it!"

Her hands blazed and Drakken winced. "Sorry, sorry. Take your time."

"As I was saying, I found something that might interest you. I've been wondering why it's been so quiet without Kimmie, and I found out she went on vacation-"

"That's great! Now there is no one to ruin my evil plans!" Drakken exclaimed gleefully.

"Not exactly. She didn't really go on vacation. She went to Kauai to search for an alien fugitive. And get this-she can shape shift herself and OTHER people, and no one would know." An evil smirk crossed her face. "Oh, the possibilities..."

Drakken frowned. "Why would we follow Kim Possible when we can stay here and take over Middleton?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "How about Global Justice?"

Drakken slumped in his chair. "Oh yeah. Them. Well...all right. This alien might be of great use to me once I get her under mind control. But I have only one question. How'd you find out where Kim Possible went?"

Shego jumped off the table and headed for the door. "Easy. I just hacked into her laptop. I found travel sites for Hawaii and galactic articles on this alien, 000. Unlike you, I can put two and two together."

"Nrrggh."

...

The Huntsman traced the edge of his large, pale staff and stood among the shadows of his underground hideout. A bright blue ball of light hovered in front of him, and his red eyes stared at the image that was reflected in it.

A green tail flicking out from a great ocean. That was all. The Huntsgirl frowned quizzically, trying to figure out why this was so important to her master. She played with her black sash thoughtfully for a moment. "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Why is this mermaid so important to you? There are plenty like her in this city, and in the magical world as well."

"Ah, yes. But this is no ordinary mermaid. Every magical creature has a certain aura around them. But this mermaid had no aura at all. I would like to know why."

The Huntsgirl narrowed her blue eyes. You could see the magical aura around a magical creature if you looked very closely. Mermaids had pink auras, leprechauns had green, fairy's had purple or blue, and dragons had a red or yellow aura. She focused on the image in front of her, and did not see a pink aura surrounding the mermaid like it should have.

"So...does this mean it's not a mermaid at all?"

"That is the question I want to find the answer to. If this is a creature that can turn into magical creatures, then I would have the powers of dragons and fairies at my command. Come, Huntsgirl. It is time to hunt in a much different land."

"What land is this, Master?"

"Kauai, Hawaii."

Rose grinned behind her mask. Not only would she get a break from that pest American Dragon, she would also get a vacation of sorts.

All she had to do was find this...magical transforming creature first.

...

Perhaps the most awful of plots was the one being hatched in the galaxy, on a purple planet far off from Planet Turo.

An officer of the Galaxy Defenses came striding into a large building. His beady yellow eyes were fixed nervously on the door he was about to throw open. He smoothed down his black and red uniform and flexed his long black claws before entering the office.

It was a small room with a small desk right in the middle. Behind the desk were many file cabinets and documents of honour. There was a corkboard that displayed past fugitives-now caught-that had a dart in the middle of their faces.

But what made the officer shiver in slight fear was the large alien sitting behind the too small desk. This alien had a small, red eye and one black eye patch. He was heavily built with dark purple skin. His black shorts stretched across his stomach and he flexed his arms as the officer approached his desk.

Zorax smiled widely, showing off his pearly white fangs. He extended a large purple hand. The officer shook it nervously. "Welcome. Please, have a seat."

The officer sat down in the black chair that was placed in front of the imposing alien. "I was wondering if you could be of assistance to the Galaxy Defenses."

"Of course. I would be glad to capture any criminals that you cannot handle. For a price, of course."

"Right." The officer placed a bag of gold coins on the desk. "This is who we would like you to capture."

Zorax studied the wanted poster of the pink alien figure with critical eyes. "Ah, yes. 000. I am surprised you have not asked for my assistance sooner."

"Well, you know the Grand Councilwoman. She does not like dealing with...bounty hunters."

"I've noticed. I suppose you would like me to keep this quiet?"

The officer nodded. "And we would like 000 back ALIVE."

"I would not have it any other way. Do you know the location of 000?"

"Some strange place called Kauai." The officer frowned. "We had to do a bit of digging to find this out."

"It shall stay a secret. I'll depart immediately. Thank you, my good sir."

The officer left, and Zorax twirled a red dart in his hand as he stapled the wanted poster to his corkboard. "You will prove to be most difficult to catch. But...I never lose my prey."

The dart sailed through the air and imbedded itself right in Zee's right eye.

Life was about to get a lot more difficult.

**I own nothing but this plot, Zorax and Zee. Review please! :)**


	13. Intervention and Kidnapping

**MysteryGirl: Yeah, Kyle Ripper is just a minor character. **

**Thanks to nightmaster000 and KaseyKay10 for reviewing :) I really appreciate it. MEGA thanks to MysteryGirl and Your Fan. You guys are awesome. **

**Intervention and Kidnapping**

Lilo stared out at the sea, the waves lapping against the rocks. Zee sat beside her, chin propped up in her hands and green eyes glassed over. Stitch thoughtfully traced patterns in the sand over and over. "So, do you want to show me the warehouse?" Zee asked after a moment.

Lilo bit her lip. The warehouse was quite a trek away, and she wasn't supposed to leave the beach. But if she couldn't help Zee on the inside, she would do everything she could to keep Zee safe and get as much information as she could. And if she broke a few rules along the way, then so be it.

"Sure. Come on." Lilo stood up and brushed the sand from her red dress and picked her way down the cliff with Zee and Stitch close behind. They made their way through the forest and over roots until they came upon a clearing. Zee glanced around the grassy field and peered off into the distance. A small blob against the horizon stood out among the cliffs. Lilo jogged the rest of the way and instantly skidded to a halt.

"Oh, man." Lilo groaned, running a hand through her long black hair in frustration. Zee sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Typical. Just typical."

The old warehouse was nothing more than a pile of steel and rubble. Lilo tried to recall what might have happened to reduce the warehouse to a pile of shambles, but came up blank. "Looks like we will have to think of something else."

"I could hide in the caves by the cliffs." Zee suggested.

Lilo frowned, thinking it over. "No. At this point in time we need to keep a close eye on you. With the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, Reuben, Jake, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Cobra and Jumba and Pleakley, we have to make sure you'll always be safe. So...you can stay in my room."

Zee arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that just putting me in danger?"

"I don't think so. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Jake, Trixie and Spud will be staying in Jumba and Pleakley's ship. The Grand Councilwoman will be staying in her ship, and Gantu and Reuben will be staying in THEIR ship. The only ones in the house will be Jumba, Nani and Pleakley. Or you could go back to the attic."

Zee crossed her arms and kicked aside a piece of rock. "On second thought, I'll risk staying in your room."

Lilo grinned broadly. "Great! You could sleep in my closet or in the dresser!"

Zee rolled her eyes. "Terrific."

Lilo checked her watch on her wrist. "Well, I'm late. Someone should have come for me a while ago. Oh well."

They retraced their steps until they came upon the beach. The sun was now high in the sky and Lilo could see Reuben standing on the rocks, scanning the shoreline with worried eyes. Lilo sighed and turned to Zee. "Can you turn into a bug or something?"

Zee raised an eyebrow. "A bug?"

"Yeah. I can sneak you in the house if you turn into a bug. You can hide in my hair."

Zee shook her head in disbelief, but complied. Slipping behind a clump of bushes, she transformed into a small black beetle. Lilo scooped her up and placed her in her hair. She turned to Stitch. "Can you see her?"

Stitch stared hard at Lilo's thick mane of hair, and could not see Zee. "Naga. All clear!"

"Awesome. Time to face the music." Lilo sighed and made her way towards Reuben.

"Lilo should be good, or else babysitter!" Stitch pointed out in his broken English.

"I know, I know. I should follow the rules or else I'll get a babysitter." Lilo reached the base of the rocks and shielded her brown eyes from the sunlight. "Hey, Reuben!"

Reuben glanced down and sighed with relief. He climbed down and glared sternly at her. "Where were you?"

Lilo groaned and started to make her way home. "I wonder how many times I'm going to here that question." She mused.

"You have to stop wandering off on your own!"

"I got Stitch." Lilo snapped.

She gave a yelp of surprise when Reuben grabbed her arm and spun her around. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed a finger in her chest as he spoke. "Listen Lilo, I don't care if you have an entire army with you. You are going to stay where we can see you. You are going to tell us where you're going at all times. And you ARE going to bring one of the others with you."

"No way!" Lilo cried.

"Yes way! You're obviously determined to run off on your own. We are only doing this to keep you safe, Lilo."

Lilo whirled around and yanked her arm from his grip. Storming up to the house, she threw open the front door and stalked to her room.

"Lilo."

The cool, firm voice made her freeze halfway down the hall. She stared at the elevator that was a few feet in front of her and glanced back at the living room. Stitch nervously tapped his paws on the hardwood floor and shrugged at Lilo.

Deciding to get it over with, Lilo slouched into the living room. Everyone was either standing or sitting on the sofas. The only thing that matched was the parental glare everyone was aiming at her. "Oh, just what I want. An intervention." Lilo snapped, leaning against the door frame with a scowl.

Reuben walked past her and joined the others. Everyone stared at each other before took a deep breath. "Lilo, I'm sure Reuben told you-"

"That you're giving me a babysitter? Look, nothing personal against you guys, but I don't want a babysitter."

Trixie sighed. "C'mon, Lilo. It's only until we find this alien shape-shifter girl."

"Why can't I help?"

Cobra massaged his temples. "Lilo, we've been over this. We knew all the weaknesses of all your alien cousins. We know nothing of 000."

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "So because of that, she's dangerous?"

"Yes."

Lilo frowned and shook her head. "I. Don't. Want. A. Babysitter." She hissed.

Cobra stood up and started towards Lilo. She scrambled backwards, brown eyes wide. Cobra stopped a few feet in front of her. A black device was dangling from his hand. "This is a tracking device. If you do not want a babysitter, than you will wear this instead. And it cannot be removed without the password. Do you understand?" He asked sharply.

Lilo glared up at him, fists clenching and a snarl breaking out onto her face. A temper tantrum was coming, and Nani winced and clapped a hand over her ears.

"!"

The scream tore through the entire house, causing crystal vases to smash and windows to crack. Rufus squeaked in panic and burrowed deeper in Ron's pocket. Lilo grew purple in the face, and did not let up her shrill scream.

Stitch clapped his paws over his ears and squinted at the sudden movement in Lilo's hair. It seemed that a lump was growing...

Zee.

Stitch quickly snagged the transforming Zee from Lilo's head and fled up to their room. Lilo stopped screaming when everyone was on the ground clutching their ears. Smiling sweetly, she batted her eyelashes. "Ok. I'll have a babysitter. But I don't like it. And you all know what happens when I don't like something." She skipped out of the room and into the elevator.

Kim sat up slowly and stared in disbelief. "Who knew such a small set of lungs could make such a racket?"

"Does anyone else hear a buzzing noise?" Ron asked.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE BUZZING NOISE!" Spud shouted. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and rubbed his head with his tiny claws.

"Ow...headache!" He squeaked.

"Me too, little buddy." Jake sighed and smiled slightly. "I suppose she took it well, then?"

Trixie snorted. "If that is her taking it well, than I would hate to see it when she has a temper tantrum."

The Grand Councilwoman sighed wearily. "When such a thing happens, you do not want to be present. I suppose we should start the search, then?"

"Yes. You all know your locations. Split up and we'll meet up back here at sunset." Cobra cracked his neck and everyone except Trixie and Spud left.

Trixie frowned. "Do ya think we should check on her?"

"WHAT?" Spud shouted. Trixie sighed impatiently and flopped down on the sofa.

"Never mind. Maybe it'd be best if she cooled off. Let's see what channels are on the tube. I'm ready to get my groove on!"

"WHAT?"

...

Lilo rubbed her throat gingerly. "Oh man...that hurt." She croaked.

"Tea?" Stitch offered.

"No thanks. We don't have any..."

Zee massaged her temples and took another deep breath. She was in her alien form. Stitch had gotten her out just in time. Lilo winced. "Sorry about that...I didn't know my scream was THAT shrill..."

"I've NEVER heard a scream like that before." Zee remarked. Lilo tilted her head.

"How can you speak English if you are in your alien form?"

"Aliens can learn a bunch of different languages. I pick them up quick, and I can speak a few different ones. English is pretty easy." Zee stretched and glanced at Lilo. "Do you want me to get you some tea?"

"Nah. It's too dangerous. Stitch should get it."

"Yeah, but he isn't aloud outside without someone watching him." Zee pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure you want to keep your pride, right?"

"I would like some tea, please."

Zee laughed. "All right. I'll be back soon."

She transformed into a beetle and crawled out the window and down the side of the house. She waited until she was in the safety of the forest before transforming back into her alien form. It would be a bit before she had the strength to transform into anything larger, so she figured she would stick to the forest for cover until she got to town. By then, she should have enough energy.

A green blast sailed by her ear and Zee jumped in surprise. A strange green woman was grinning wickedly at her. "Looks like I found the little fugitive."

She scowled, and went to transform when something trapped her in. Zee stared at the clear glass cage in disbelief. Shego sauntered up and gestured for Drakken to lower the hovercraft. "That wasn't hard at all. I don't know why it's taken the Galaxy Defenses so long to catch you."

Zee stared in dismay at her prison. No cracks to slide through. She transformed her hand into a hammer and rammed it into one of the walls.

"Aw, is the glass to tough for a powerful shape-shifter like you?" Shego taunted as the cage was lifted up into the hovercraft. "I'd sit back and enjoy the ride, if I were you. You're not going to see the sunlight for a LONG time."

Zee massaged her sore wrist and scowled darkly. It seemed that for once in her life, she was going to have to depend on someone else to get her out of this mess.

Or else...she was screwed.


	14. The Battle in the Sky

**The Battle in the Sky**

Zee tapped her fingers against the glass and scanned the empty sky. The clouds rushed by in a blur, and Zee was mentally cursing herself for getting caught so easily. She groaned and slumped back against the glass and slid down to the bottom of the cage. She really hoped Lilo found her soon.

Zee blinked as a purple tip surfaced through the clouds for a second before dipping down again. Confused, she pressed her pink face against the glass and squinted into the clouds. A gigantic purple spaceship surfaced, its mighty engines roaring blue fire. Green eyes wide, Zee frantically tried to recall why that spaceship looked so familiar.

_Ah, crap._

"Oh no." Zee buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. "Why? Why me?"

Zorax the Bounty Hunter grinned widely. He had departed his base the minute he had gotten his mission. And to his great luck, he had spotted the fugitive when flying over the skies of Kauai. Unfortunately, she was strapped to the back of some strange blue man's hovercraft. But it shouldn't be too hard to shoot down.

The first purple blast shook the hovercraft violently. Shego gripped her seat and her teeth jarred. "What was that?"

Drakken craned his neck and widened his eyes. "We are being attacked! It's an assault!"

"I couldn't tell." Shego snapped before pushing the green button on the dashboard. Laser shooters popped out from both sides of the craft and began shooting rapidly.

Zee yelped as another blast struck the ship. Red lasers and purple blasts were exploding in the air like fireworks. "I don't know what's worse. Getting caught by the blue man and green woman, or Zorax." She toppled to the side and struck her head off the glass wall. "Ogata! You have terrible aim!" She hollered.

Shego ignored her and narrowed her green eyes. "Dr. D, veer downwards and steer under that idiot's spaceship."

Drakken complied, speeding downwards and sharply turning. Zee bounced around the cage, her mode darkening with every jolt. When they were positioned under the ship, Shego adjusted the lasers until they pointed upwards. As Zorax began to tilt sideways, she shot a laser.

It struck his right wing dead on. Flames licked up the side off the ship and Zorax careened downwards, swearing loudly. Zee watched as the purple ship took a header into the vast forest trees. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or not. Either way, ol' Zorky. Is losing his touch."

...

Lilo frowned and glanced at the clock. "Stitch, Zee should have been back a long time ago!" She hopped down from her bed and frowned determinedly. "We're going to look for her."

"Babysitter." Stitch reminded Lilo.

"I told them I didn't want a babysitter. If they don't want to listen, that's their problem." Lilo opened the window and climbed out and slid down the drain pipe. Stitch crawled down the side and Lilo held out a hand. "Wait. Let's go through the forest. No way am I going to risk getting spotted."

They crawled through the vines and over roots. They were about to take the main road when Lilo noticed a burn mark on one of the tree trunks. Confused, she walked forward and rubbed her hand on it. It was still hot. "What could have made this?"

She jumped back as the burn started to glow green. "Stitch? Do you remember anyone that can shoot green fire?"

Stitch thought for a moment. "Shego!"

"Shego? Kim's enemy? Why is she here? Why did she kidnap Zee?" Lilo exclaimed.

"Evil plan?" Stitch suggested.

Ok. So maybe a shape-shifter would be a nifty ally to have in a take-over-the-world plan. But there was no way Zee would follow the orders of the likes of Drakken. And when that happened, they would not be happy...

"Ok. First we have to find out where Drakken and Shego would be hiding..." She frowned in thought. "They took you to their underwater lair because you can't swim. So they would take Zee to..."

"Electrical Plant!" Stitch cried.

Lilo groaned and pressed a hand over her eyes. "Of course. Well, all right then. I guess we're going to Kauai's Electrical and Energy Plant. This will be fun."

Stitch jumped up and started sprinting through the thicket. "Goobaja!"

...

Zee sighed and rubbed her temples. "Lovely. Just lovely."

All around her were large generators, control boards, power lines and electrical towers. The room hummed with the electricity that moved through the power lines, churned through the generators and spread from the generator to the hydro-poles that surrounded Kauai. The entire base was surrounded by an electric fence. Drakken had set up a large security system at the front of the room. Muffled thumps could be heard from the maintenance room above. Shego had knocked out all the workers and tied them up and locked them in the M room. Looks like they were coming to.

Drakken cackled. "Soon my mind-control helmet will be powered up and ready to go and you will be under the control of Dr. Drakken, the greatest evil genius of all time!"

Zee sighed in annoyance. "Shut up, will you? You're giving me a headache."

Shego snorted. "I feel your pain."

"Does that mean you'll let me out?"

"Nice try. Hurry up, Dr. D. Before something goes wrong like it always does."

"What can go wrong? She's an intergalactic fugitive, Shego. No one wants her."

"The authorities and that jerk that was shooting at us." Shego reminded him. Drakken waved his hand dismissively.

"They'll never find us! We're going to win this time Shego, I can feel it."

"Famous last words." She muttered before leaning back in her chair and filing her nails.

...

Zorax scowled and glowered at his wreck of a ship. The one wing had completely blown off, and the engine was still smoking. He had managed to quell the severe flames, but the damage was great. "They will pay for this." He growled.

He didn't know what those insignificant humans wanted with a fugitive, but he really didn't care. His main goal was catching 000, and he NEVER lost his prey. Slipping a plasma gun in his belt and a taser in his pocket, the purple alien set off through the forest. He had seen the hovercraft veer towards the other end of the island before he crashed. And if he was reading the map correctly, 000 was being held at the electrical plant.

"Time for a little ambush." Zorax grinned maliciously as he pushed his way through the bushes and towards the prey that would make him a galactic hero.

...

Lilo tripped over a root and groaned as she hit the hard earth. "I wish we had taken the hover car."

"Nani hid it." Stitch grumbled.

"She picked a really good hiding place this time." Lilo stopped suddenly and stood gaping. "What the heck is THAT?"

Stitch scrambled forwards and stared at the large purple spaceship with a frown. "Don't know."

Lilo bit her lip and watched the smoke curl up in the blue sky. "There's not much we can do about the smoke. We better get out of here before someone comes to investigate. We're almost to the Kauai Electrical Plant anyway."

As they pressed on, Lilo had a terrible feeling that the owner of the spaceship would not be a friend.

...

Zee pressed up against the glass and shrunk away from the taser that was held at her neck. "No sudden movements, got it?" Shego growled.

Zee stared at the sparking weapon before nodding. It would not help matters if she was electrocuted. The shape-shifting would have to wait.

Shego shoved the pink alien towards Drakken, who advanced towards her with a wicked grin. A black and silver helmet was clutched in his hands and red and green lights flashed across the top. "Once this is placed upon your head, you will be under MY control! The world will be mine! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Headaches back." Zee muttered. She went to bolt as the helmet hovered over head, but Shego smacked her across the head with the end of the taser. Dizzy, Zee stumbled slightly as the world went out of focus.

A great explosion sounded, knocking all three off their feet and sprawling across the tiled floor. Zee coughed the dust away from her face and struggled to stand. She managed to see a purple blob in the hole that had been blasted in the wall. Zorax grinned broadly at the woozy alien.

"It seems that prey has finally been hunted, eh 000?"

As he advanced towards her, everything went black.


	15. The Possible Rescue

**The Rescue-Maybe**

Lilo frowned as she stared at the electrical fence that surrounded the electrical plant. "How are we supposed to get over this?" She asked.

Stitch scurried along the base of the fence and stopped beside a tree that placed about a foot away from the humming death trap. "Here!" He called to Lilo.

Lilo jogged over to the base of the tree trunk and frowned as she stared up at the high branches. "You want to climb up this tree, climb on one of those high branches and JUMP over the fence?"

"Ih!"

"Well. It's the only plan we got." She wrapped her arms around Stitch's waist and the alien scaled the rough bark of the tree and balanced on the branch that swung over the silver, sparking fence. "Ok...jump."

Lilo closed her brown eyes as Stitch leapt from the creaking branch and didn't open them until they landed safely on the other side. Lilo sighed with relief and stood up. "Nice one, Stitch."

"Takka."

They ran across the grass and halted. Lilo gaped at the smoking hole in the middle of the wall and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh, man."

They carefully climbed over the broken pieces of plaster and stared at the interior of the plant. Wires and generators hummed loudly, but Lilo could still hear the muffled thumps from the floor above. "I think I know where the workers are."

Shego and Drakken lay unconscious by the security system. Lilo hesitantly nudged Drakken's arm, but he didn't stir. "I totally forgot about security systems. I don't know if I can call this luck, though."

"Zee gone!" Stitch reported to Lilo.

Lilo groaned and threw her arms up. "Well then, where is she?"

Something fluttered on the floor, and Stitch picked it up curiously. "Crabba snabba."

"Uh oh? WHAT uh oh?" Lilo snapped. Stitch held up a rectangular, holographic business card.

"Zorax, the Intergalactic Bounty Hunter. Will catch fugitives for a high price." Lilo read aloud. "Well. Now we know who took Zee!"

"Purple spaceship!" Stitch exclaimed.

Lilo stuffed the card in her pocket and nodded. "Looks like it. But how are we going to get Zee back from an intergalactic bounty hunter? We have to stay inconspicuous now. He might come back and come after us to get to her..." She thought hard for a minute. "Did Jumba ever finish those invisibility bracelets?"

"Ih." Stitch grinned. "Good thinking!"

"The problem is we have to go back to the house. And Trixie and Spud might have noticed I left..." Lilo debated the idea. "It's our only hope. We have to go to Jumba's lab and get those invisibility bracelets!" She paused and stared at the two villains on the floor. "But I think we better call the cops, just in case."

...

Officer Kaiiko lounged back in his chair, a cup of coffee clutched in his right hand. The phone rang, a loud burst of noise in the otherwise empty police station. "Kauai Police Station. Officer Kaiiko speaking."

"There has been a break-in at the Kauai Electrical Plant. The workers are trapped on the second floor. The culprits are unconscious." A raspy voice said.

"Who is this?" Kaiiko demanded.

"I'm the...supervisor. I don't have my key and I can't free my workers. Please hurry, before the criminals wake up!"

"I'll send a squad out immediately." Kaiiko hung up and frowned. The call sounded a bit suspicious, but he couldn't take a chance. He pressed a button on his walkie talkie. "Squad car five-o, go to the Kauai Electrical Plant immediately. Break in and trapped workers. Proceed with caution."

"Roger that."

Kaiiko hung up, and after a moment's thought decided to go out to the plant himself.

...

Lilo slapped the phone back on its hook and jumped off of Stitch's shoulders. "We better get out of here before the fuzz arrives."

"Workers?"

"Don't worry. Kaiiko will free them. I can't, because I'm pretty sure one of them will recognize me, and I can't risk that." She hurried back out the hole. "Come on! We still gotta get the bracelets and rescue Zee!"

As they left the building, they didn't notice one green-gloved hand start to move.

...

Lilo climbed up the drainpipe and slipped back into her room. She listened carefully for shouts, but didn't hear any. All she heard was music pumping from the living room. "They didn't even notice I was gone!" She hissed.

Stitch rolled his eyes and crawled down the elevator. "Lilo stay. Stitch go."

"Be careful." Lilo whispered.

Stitch crawled into the hall and silently up the stairs. He jimmied the lock with his claw and slipped in. He scanned the pile of gadgets that were piled in every corner of the room. He found the toaster under the bed, and felt sorry for the mad scientist if Nani ever found out where it went. He climbed onto the top bunk and scanned the room. There, on the bookcase, were two silver and green bracelets. Stitch slipped one on and nervously pressed the blue button. There was a humming noise, and Stitch turned and looked into Pleakley's mirror. He was completely invisible.

"All right!" He exclaimed. He picked up the second bracelet and hurried back to their room, shutting and locking Jumba's door behind him.

Lilo jumped up from her bed when Stitch crawled in. "Did you get them?"

Stitch handed her a bracelet. "Goobaja!"

"You're right. We better get going." They climbed back out the window and into the Hawaiian sun. They picked their way over roots and fallen branches until they came upon the ship. Lilo peered between the leaves, and saw a large purple alien with yellow eyes bent over the ship's engine, muttering to himself and once in a while pulling a tool out of the tool box that was set by his feet. A few feet away was a large glass container that held the unconscious Zee.

"How are we supposed to break through that?" Lilo whispered.

Zee was enclosed in a cage that was made of a purple energy of sorts. It seemed highly doubtful that Stitch would be able to punch a hole through it, so they were going to have to carry the cage with them.

"Tracking device?" Stitch asked.

Lilo thought. "There might be. But we'll just have to risk it. He's right there, and we can't do much without getting his attention. So we go in, grab the cage, and book it."

They engaged their bracelets, and Stitch hurried out of the bushes and gripped on side of the cage. Lilo grabbed the other, and they ran back through the thicket.

The rustling of leaves caught Zorax's attention. He snapped his head up and turned to the spot where Zee's cage had sat. It was gone. The bounty hunter dropped the sploosh he was holding, and it clattered to the ground.

Lilo let out a terrified shriek as the enraged cry echoed throughout the forest. "Turn on the jets, Stitch! He's coming after us!"

...

Kaiiko frowned. "What do you mean you didn't put in the call?"

The supervisor rubbed his wrists. The ropes had dug in deep, leaving behind ugly red scars. "I told you, I was trapped up there with my employees. A green woman ambushed us all, and locked us in the maintenance room."

"But where is she now!" Kaiiko asked in exasperation.

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you. She must have woken up and escaped. But I don't know what caused her and her boss to go unconscious in the first place."

"Probably the person that blasted a hole in your wall."

"That is going to cost me a pretty penny." The supervisor sighed.

Officer Kaiiko rubbed his forehead with a puzzled expression on his face. Where could have the criminals gone?


	16. Lilo's Rough Day

**Lilo's Rough Day**

Lilo and Stitch shoved the leaves and twigs aside, storming through the thicket and crashing into a small clearing. Zee stirred in her cage, blinking woozily and frowning in confusion. The world sped by, and she seemed to be hovering in the air. Glancing down through the see-through floor of the cage, she was mildly surprised to see that she was floating a good half-foot up in the air.

"This is...weird."

"Psst! It's us!" A familiar voice hissed.

"Lilo? Where are you?"

"Invisible! Did that bounty hunter guy put a tracking device on you?"

Zee checked her wrists and ankles. "Nope."

Lilo panted slightly. Zorax was starting to close in. "We need to go somewhere and regroup! But you're still visible!"

"I think I have enough energy to shape shift." Zee closed her green eyes and concentrated. Her body rippled, slowly, but she transformed. Staring down at her beige fur, she tugged on her long ears. "I hate turning into other experiments...but Experiment 604's abilities are perfect for this moment."

She blinked, and instantly the cage disappeared before her. She blinked again, and she disappeared. Lilo glanced upwards quickly and sighed with relief. "It worked! Now come on. We're going back to the beach."

...

Zorax screamed in fury and smashed his purple fist into a tree trunk. The trunk fell to the ground with a large crash, shaking the leaves off of nearby bushes. "HOW did she escape? No matter..." He straightened up and stormed through the forest, roots turning to splinters as the bounty hunter crushed them beneath his large feet. "I will find her again...after I eliminate that ignorant blue human for getting in my way in the first place."

...

Shego leaned against the cool leather seat of the hover craft. "Great. We lost the alien and now we have to track down a demented purple alien. Who knows where they are?"

"Obviously not at his spaceship...or at the electrical plant."

"I KNOW that, Doc." Shego hissed, her hands glowing green. "When I get my hands on that jerk that knocked me unconscious, I'm gonna-"

"Language, Shego!" Drakken snapped, guiding the aircraft through the blue skies.

...

Trixie frowned and glanced up in the direction of the second floor. The pop music thumped throughout the house, and Spud was bouncing all over the room, jumping on the couch and coffee table, shaking his hips and singing loudly in his off-key voice. Trixie hopped off of the armchair and put her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen Miss Lilo since she was sent to her room. Girl hasn't even made a peep. I better go check on her."

"Kay. I'll stay here and get my groove on!" Spud cheered and threw his head back, tapping his foot to the beat.

Trixie stepped into the elevator and smiled as it zoomed upward. "All right, Lilo. Hissy fit time is over. Now it's-"She cut off and stared at the empty room. "Lilo?"

No answer. "Stitch?" Nada. "Oh, man! Bubbles' is gonna kill me! Heck, everyone except Spud is gonna kill me!"

With a sigh, she removed her purple cell phone from her belt and nervously hit the call button. "Um...Jake? I don't think you're gonna like this but...Lilo's gone. Again."

Trixie quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as s string of curse words were shouted on the other end. "I knew he wasn't gonna like it...man. I'm the worst babysitter ever!"

...

Lilo sat down on the sandy beach and glanced around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Lilo clicked a button on her bracelet and turned visible again. Stitch did the same, and both glanced at the purple-energy cage. "So...first things first. How do we break through this?"

"All cages made of this kind of material have one weak point." Zee explained, twitching her long ears. "Zorky never really caught on to this. All you have to do is flick the cage-"She did so, and ignored the shock that travelled up her arm and through her body. The energy quivered, but there was one certain spot where it rippled violently, near the top of the cage."This type of energy is made to stand almost anything. If it more than quivers, than that is the weak spot."

"I thought alien technology was supposed to be advanced." Lilo scoffed.

"It is. But even aliens make mistakes." Zee reached up and punched the weak spot. Instantly, the energy tore and the cage disintegrated almost immediately. Zee transformed into her blonde human form. Shaking out her blond locks, she sighed with relief. "That's much better. But now I gotta watch what I turn into..."

Lilo kicked the sand aside with her foot and groaned. "This reeks! We got the people that want Zee in jail, and then the people that want to use Zee to take over the world! How did Drakken find out where Zee was? How'd he even find out about Zee anyway?"

"No clue." Stitch shrugged.

"Well, Zorax should be pretty easy to get rid of. The Grand Councilwoman never wanted his help in the first place. All we have to do is notify her."

"Well...I guess that's a start." Lilo rubbed her tummy thoughtfully. "Hey, do you guys want any shaved ice?"

"Yes!" Stitch and Zee cried. Zee fell back onto the soft sand. "I am starving..."

"I'll be right back. Stitch, hide Zee if you see anyone that wants her arrested or used for world domination."

"Ih!"

Lilo skipped across the beach and onto the main road. She shuffled her way into town, cautiously glancing around corners and into store windows. The last thing she needed was to get caught by the Zee Retrieval Squad.

Slushy greeted Lilo happily when she stopped in front of his cart. He peered around the little girl curiously. "Cousin?"

"He's...playing at the beach. He loves the scuba tanks." Lilo grinned. "Three shaved ice please."

Slushy frowned. Lilo pouted. "Oh, come on Slushy! I'm hungry! And I promise I'll floss after."

Slushy handed over three snow cones and shook his head, a smile playing across his face. Lilo smiled happily. "Love you too, Slushy!"

She jogged through the busy sidewalks and instantly stopped when she heard a scream. Whirling around, she peered across the street at the costume store. Gripping her treats nervously, Lilo ventured across the street and peered through the window. A strange girl wearing a green jumpsuit and carrying a weird stick was holding Mr. Holland cornered against the wall. A large man with a pale staff of some sort was holding Morpholomew by the leg and shaking him roughly.

Lilo had no idea who those people were, but as she watched Mr. Holland get knocked unconscious by the girl, she knew she could not just abandon Morpholomew. He was family. And no one gets left behind.

Kicking the door open, Lilo swung her arm back and threw her snow cones in the air. One struck the surprised girl in the face, sending her backwards. The other hit the man. Angrily wiping the blue ice off of his mask, the Huntsman glowered at the little intruder. "That was a very unwise move, child. You have no idea who you are dealing with-"

Lilo ducked as the Huntsgirl went to tackle her. She jumped up and bit the Huntsman on the hand-HARD.

Cursing, he dropped the orange creature he had just seen transform someone into a genie. Morpholomew looked at Lilo worriedly.

"Get out of here!" Lilo ordered.

He complied, dashing out the door just as the Huntsgirl got to her feet and grabbed Lilo by the front of her dress. The Huntsman stormed out the door and frantically looked about the streets. But the creature had disappeared.

Growling, he turned to the small girl that was glaring at him. "You insolent child. Since you seem so keen on rescuing your little friend, then you must know a great deal about him. And that mermaid."

"Mermaid?" Lilo questioned, trying to look confused. But the Huntsgirl saw the flash of realization that flashed through her brown eyes.

Not willing to hurt the young child, the Huntsgirl simply tightened her grip and shook her slightly. "What is your name?" She demanded.

"Mertle." Lilo snapped.

"Well, Mertle. It's time you learned your lesson. Never interfere with the Hunts Clan. It only ends in pain...and death."

**I didn't know the name of the guy that adopted Morpholomew, so I just called him Mr. Holland. Yeah. Review please!**


	17. The Cave Experience

**I own nothing except my plot and OC. Review please :)**

**The Cave Experience**

Zee tapped her foot against the rough rocks and stared at the lapping water. "Lilo sure is taking a while."

"Ih," Stitch agreed. "Let's go check on her."

"Lead the way."

Zee followed Stitch across the sandy beach and into town. Her flip flops clacked against the cracked cement as they rounded the corner and headed to town.

"Oof!"

Zee stumbled back and stared at the orange experiment that had crashed into her. Morpholomew did not notice Zee, and instantly started jumping up and down and started chattering to Stitch animatedly. Zee leaned against a lamp post and managed to catch what the little experiment was saying.

"_Lilo got caught be mean guys in green robes! They took her away and they are going to hurt her! We got to help!"_

Zee groaned inwardly and rubbed her temples. It was just one thing after another. Although this seemed to be as random as you could get.

"Stitch!"

Ah, crap.

Jake jogged over to the blue experiment and glared down at him. Kim was there not a breath behind. "Where is Lilo?"

Stitch seemed to be in shock, and Zee couldn't really blame him. She tried backing away but Kim noticed her before she could escape. "Hello."

Zee managed a smile. "Hi."

"Are you one of Lilo's friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

Zee and Stitch glanced at each other. If Kim's enemies had shown up for Zee, then maybe it was possible that some of Jake's enemies had shown up. Zee gave the tiniest nod of her head. Morpholomew started chattering wildly again, and Stitch translated.

Jake stared in disbelief. "Seriously? Why are those dorks here?"

Kim arched an eyebrow and glanced at Jake. "Alright dragon boy, what's going on?"

"Those mean guys in green robes are the Huntsclan. They hunt magical creatures. But why are they here and why do they want Lilo?"

"You thought Morpholomew here was a magical creature when you first saw him. Maybe the 'Huntsclan' thinks the same thing," Kim suggested.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Lilo told me. Now come on. Where would the Huntsclan be on a small island like this?"

Jake frowned. "I don't know. We should alert the others and see if Jumba can track anything."

"I'll call Ron and have him warn the others he sees on the way back to Lilo's."

Zee watched both teen heroes go before slumping onto the sidewalk and glancing at Stitch. Morpholomew had skittered after the duo and now both alien experiments were left alone. "Now what? Where would the Huntsclan hide Lilo?"

Stitch frowned thoughtfully. "The cave?"

Zee arched an eyebrow. "You lost me."

Stitch did not answer. Instead he took off down the sidewalk and charged toward the beach. Zee sighed and after a second thought got up and ran after the crazy blue dog.

...

Lilo tugged on the bonds and scowled. The ropes were tied tight. She slumped against the cool cave wall and stared at the rushing water that flowed at her feet. The Huntsgirl was staring at her, and Lilo couldn't take much more of the silence.

"What are you looking at?"

"Are your wrists ok?"

"Yeah," Lilo answered. She studied the girl curiously. "You seem nice. How come you're working for a dork like that Huntsman?"

"I was born with the mark of the Huntsclan. So I was destined to be a part of them, no matter what."

"What exactly do the Huntsclan do?"

"We hunt magical creatures and harness their power."

Lilo furrowed her brow. "Then what do you want with me?"

Rose hesitated, unsure if she should continue or not. "My master will tell you shortly."

Lilo rolled her brown eyes and settled back against the rough wall. She was beginning to lose feelings in her wrists. Morpholomew so owed her one...

"So Mertle..."

Lilo glanced up as the Huntsman strolled into the dim light. She could not see his face, only his beady eyes. "You will explain something to me."

"Er, I can't really explain what I don't know," Lilo pointed out.

"I have discovered that there is a mermaid living in the waters of Kauai. This is not surprising. What did shock and stun me was the fact that this creature did not have a magical aura."

"Magical aura?"

"Yes. Every magical creature has one. But this one didn't. So I came here to investigate the creature that has such power it can turn into any magical being it wants."

"But Morpholomew doesn't have that kind of power."

The Huntsman stared at Lilo. "Who?"

"The orange guy you tried to catch, remember?" Lilo asked impatiently.

"Ah yes. I realize that. But you DO know who this mermaid is. I saw it in your eyes. You will tell me who this creature is, and I will let you go."

_How dumb does this guy think I am?_

Lilo frowned. She would have to get out of here somehow. But if she didn't tell this creep anything, then he wouldn't let her go. Now would be the time for her over-active imagination to kick in...

...

Zee stared at the mouth of the cave that had been hidden behind a waterfall. She pushed her wet blond hair behind her ears and carefully followed Stitch deeper into the cave. She really couldn't picture anyone hiding here. It was too obvious, to-

"AAAHHH!"

Lilo's ear splitting scream rocked the cave. Zee sprinted over the pebbles and water and raced around the corner. Stitch immediately launched himself on the Huntsman's head. He had been about to strike Lilo. The Huntsgirl went to assist her master, but Zee quickly tackled the girl to the ground and punched her in the face. She pulled her mask over her eyes so the Huntsgirl would not be able to see.

Zee rushed over to Lilo and started untying the bonds. She froze when she heard rapid footsteps and muffled shouting. Lilo stared at Zee in horror. Zee scowled and slammed her palm against the rough texture of the cave wall.

"Honestly!"

She took off and dove behind a cave rock just as Jake flew into view. He flapped his mighty wings and went after the Huntsman without hesitation. Kim came soon after and was pinned to the ground by the Huntsgirl. Kim slammed her knees in the girl's chest and Rose stumbled backwards. Kim delivered a kick to her head and Rose leaned against the cave all before passing out.

"Hey! You could have been gentle!" Jake snapped angrily.

Zee arched a brow in surprise. Kim echoed the puzzlement in her expression, but shrugged and rushed to untie Lilo.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT CREATURE IS!" The Huntsman roared. He swung his staff in the air and struck the cave wall. Zee clapped a hand over her mouth as rocks started falling from the roof, thus starting a cave-in.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jake roared. "I got this jerk!"

Kim picked Lilo up and booked it to the exit. Stitch glanced briefly at Zee. Zee waved him on. Stitch nodded and took off. Zee climbed up the cave wall and crawled as fast as she could towards the exit.

...

Lilo rubbed her red wrists and stared as Jake lugged the Huntsman onto the beach. He chucked roughly onto the sand before flying back for the girl. Lilo noted Jake carried her a lot more gently and with care than he did with the other guy.

She glanced at Stitch, who wagged his tail and smiled at her. Officer Kaiiko loaded the two villains into his squad car and shook his head at the demolished cave. "I've gotten some weird calls, but none as weird as in the past few hours!"

Kim frowned. "You've gotten others?"

"Yeah. Some workers at the electrical plant claim that a blue man and green woman locked them up on the second floor and took over the plant. When I got there all I saw was a large hole in the wall."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "A blue man and green woman, huh?"

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately. I'd keep an eye out if I were you. If you see them, just beep me and I'll be on it."

Lilo settled back against the sand and groaned. "Looks like we have some storytelling to do, Stitch."

"Ih."

"I hope Zee goes straight home. The last thing we need is for her to get caught by the bounty hunter or Drakken and Shego."

Lilo suddenly yelped in pain as someone grabbed her by the ear and started dragging off down the beach. "Kim! Let go! KIM!"

"You got some serious splaining to do!" Kim snapped.

Lilo moaned and tried pulling Kim's hand away from her ear. "Ay, carumba!"


	18. Everything Becomes Clear

**Everything Becomes Clear**

Lilo scowled and rested her chin in her hand. After the explosive argument last night with her sister and Cobra, she had been forced to wear the tracking devices. Ok, so Cobra had had to chase all over the house and property before he managed to catch her and strap the stupid devices to her ankles. There was also one on Stitch.

"I don't suppose you could just tear these off?" Lilo questioned.

"Naga," Stitch shook his head. "Jumba's invention."

"Which means its Experiment 626 proof," Lilo muttered. She was confined to her room along with Stitch. Jumba had put bars on her window and deactivated the retractable roof. "I'm a prison in my own home."

...

Zee crouched and snuck along the bushes. She peered at Lilo's house and cautiously climbed out into the open. She travelled up the side of the house and froze when she noticed the thick metal bars on the windows. "Dang!"

She wrapped a hand around one and concentrated. Soon the metal turned to grey goop and Zee was able to hoist the window up. Lilo stared at her in shock as she crawled through.

"How'd you do that? Not even Stitch can break through those!"

"I turned them into mush. I can transform other things as well as myself, you know," Zee shuffled over and sat on the bed. "What's new?"

Lilo jiggled her ankle, showing off the clunky black device. "Stitch and I are now officially under house arrest."

Zee clucked her tongue. "That sucks. But at least those two dorks in capes are gone."

"Yeah," Lilo grinned. "I think Jake likes the Huntsgirl."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Nothing surprises me anymore..."

"Did you take care of that bounty hunter?" Lilo asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Zee frowned and glanced around the room. "Do you have a space phone I can borrow?"

Lilo hopped off the bed and went over to her drawer. She rummaged through the many clothes and odd items before pulling a red circular phone. "Here you go."

Zee dialled a few numbers and held it up to her ear. The Grand Councilwoman answered after the second ring. "You have reached the Grand Councilwoman."

Zee rolled her green eyes and stifled a snort. "I have news that Zorax the Bounty Hunter has landed on Earth in search for 000."

"Who is this?"

Continuing to speak in a deep voice Zee said, "This is Officer 782 of the Turo sector."

"And how did you come across this information?"

Zee ran one hand through her blond hair and struggled to think of something."He departed from his home planet-" Zee did a quick math run in her head, "-twenty hours ago and on a hunch we tracked his journey to the island Kauai, in which you are currently residing."

Lilo looked impressed. Zee grinned and focussed on what the Grand Councilwoman was saying. "If your information is correct, then I shall confront Zorax immediately. He knows my feelings on using bounty hunters. Where are his coordinates?"

Oh, shoot. Zee mouthed _I need a globe!_ to Lilo and the girl quickly complied. Frantically spinning the globe, Zee found the island and checked the numbers dotting the sides of the globe and imagined the forest in which Zorax's ship was. She relayed the coordinates to the Grand Councilwoman and sighed with relief when the leader of the galaxy hung up.

"That takes care of Zorky."

...

Zorax snarled in irritation and kicked a tree in anger. He had been searching fruitlessly for that little brat of an alien, but to no avail. She had changed into something or someone and he had no way of telling if it was 000 or not.

"Someone has anger issues."

Zorax turned around and glowered at the green woman with glowing hands. "Leave my presence at once. I do not have the patience to deal with a puny human like-"

Shego blew the smoke away from her hands as Zorax sailed through the air and crashed into a tree. "I have a score to settle, dork. NO ONE knocks me unconscious and gets away with it."

Zorax growled. He aimed his laser and blasted rapidly. Shego dodged and shot blasts of her own. Drakken peered over the clump of bushes and cheered Shego on. "Hit him in the nose!"

Shego grunted as she was knocked to the ground. She went to attack-

But found she couldn't move.

Shego glanced down in shock as thick blue bonds were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. They seemed to just APPEAR...

Zorax groaned as he too found himself trapped. But he knew what the cause was.

"Zorax, what were my orders?"

Zorax stared as the Grand Councilwoman emerged from the thicket with three raptor guards flanking her. "I thought it would be easier if I took 000 of your hands, your highness."

"I have no need for bounty hunters. You will be sent home at once, and you shall not disrupt me again or there will be consequences. Understood?"

Zorax bristled. His spot clean record was down the drain...all because of one rogue alien. "Understood," He muttered.

Shego arched an eyebrow. "The Grand Councilwoman?"

Slowly the leader's eyes travelled towards the green woman. "That is I. Leader of the galaxy. I believe I know an acquaintance of yours. Kim Possible."

"She lies!"

Shego groaned as Drakken was lugged out of his hiding place by two raptor guards. "Shut up Dr. D."

"My people shall escort you to Middleton. They can deal with you there."

Shego gritted her teeth. "Who exactly is your 'people'?"

"Kim Possible will escort you to Middleton."

"That's what I thought. Crap."

...

Kim Possible hung up her Kimmunicator and sighed. "They found Drakken and Shego. Come on Ron. We have to escort them back to Middleton."

"Do we have too?" Ron complained.

Jake sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It looks like we're getting nowhere fast. Let's be honest. We can't find a shape shifter with a tracker of sorts, and Finder's out of commission."

Jumba shrugged apologetically. "Cannot do much about. The sniffer is sniffed out."

"And now we got an angry eight year-old to worry about." Jake glared at Trixie, who winced under his gaze.

"The girl would have found a way to escape anyway!"

"She is correct," Cobra frowned. "Lilo can be very determined when she wants to be. She would have a way to sneak out no matter what."

"I've never seen her so defiant before. She almost seems worried," Nani said worriedly.

"I would be too. 000 seems like a force not to mess with." Kim muttered.

Jake shot upwards, eyes wide. "Kim!"

"What?" Kim asked, a bit startled by the sudden urgency in Jake's voice.

"Do you remember what the Huntsman said before we left that cave?"

Kim frowned, trying to remember. "He said, 'I want to know where that creature is.' But he was talking about Morpholomew."

Jake shook his head. "The members of the Huntsclan are born with keen magic sense. They can tell which creature is magical. The Huntsman had to have realized Morpholomew was not magical. There was no way he was talking about the experiment."

Kim ran a hand through her red hair in frustration. "Then who was he talking about? And why did he have-"

She trailed off, and the room went into a shocked silence. The living room practically sizzled with cracking realization.

"Little girl!" Jumba whispered.

"But why would Lilo hide a little monster like 000?" Pleakley asked.

Nani pressed her palm to her forehead. "You know Lilo. She's always willing to help somebody, no matter what. I just thought she knew better than to hide a fugitive!"

"What change has there been in Lilo's life?" Cobra asked seriously.

"Zee," Nani whispered in shock. "Lilo met Zee barely a week ago. She's been different ever since that sleepover..."

"And Zee was with her at the beach when the surfing accident happened." Cobra narrowed his eyes behind his shades. The front door opened and the Grand Councilwoman entered.

"The criminals are loaded on my ship. Kimberly, Ronald, you may depart."

Kim and Ron hesitated. Cobra nodded, and they reluctantly left. The Grand Councilwoman noticed the change of atmosphere. "What is wrong?"

"We know who 000 is." Jumba muttered. "The little sneak has been right under our noses."

"It's Zee," Pleakley said flatly.

The Grand Councilwoman closed her eyes. "That call I received. It was not from Turo at all. It was from 000."

"Wha?" Trixie asked.

"I received a call that told me Zorax the Galactic Bounty Hunter was on this island. She managed to get rid of one threat she could."

"But where would she get the space phone?" Spud asked. "I mean, there can't be too many out there."

Jumba silently gestured towards Lilo's room. "When did you be getting call from 000?"

"No more than ten minutes ago."

"Then it was either Lilo doing 000 ordered-"

"Or it was Zee herself." Trixie finished.

"Hey guys."

Reuben shuffled into the living room and pointed out the window. "Gantu's outside. We just got back, and-" He broke off when he noted the sudden tense and alert stances of everyone in the room. "What'd we miss?"

**I only own my OC. Review please :)**


	19. Escaping the Claws of Justice

**I only own Zee and this plot. Review please! :)**

**Escaping the Claws of Justice**

Zee sat alert, her body tensing as she listened carefully. Lilo frowned at her. "What's the matter?"

"I know this sounds cliché, but its way too quiet," Zee muttered.

All three of them jumped when the bedroom door slammed open and in the doorway stood Cobra Bubbles. Lilo smiled nervously and opened her mouth to explain, but Zee's green eyes strayed to the taser strapped to his belt.

_They know._

That one thought charged Zee's body with adrenaline. The alien jumped from her spot on the bed and charged for the window.

"FREEZE!" Cobra shouted, yanking the black taser from his belt and clicking the red button rapidly. Lilo shrieked as blue volts sparked across the room. She tried to whack the thing out of Cobra's hands, but Nani swooped in and held her sister back. Zee avoided the lethal blasts and dove out the window.

She scowled as she landed in the bushes and she quickly got to her feet.

"Not so fast!"

"Crap!" Zee hissed as the American Dragon appeared in front of her. "It's a flipping ambush!"

Fireballs zoomed down towards her. Zee transformed her right hand into a stun gun and nailed Jake right in the left wing. He careened off course, his damaged wing smoking. Zee bolted for the forest with Cobra right on her heels.

_Ok, think! The American Dork is stunned; I got the CIA agent behind me, so now I have to watch out for the twenty-foot tall Captain, the Grand Councilwoman and her cavalry, and those two super teens with the naked rat. _

_This'll be easy. NOT._

Zee yelped as a spark shot by her ear. She had to get away from Cobra. One shot and no more shape-shifting.

She closed her green eyes for a second and transformed into a bird. She sailed high into the air and out of Cobra's firing range. Her feathers ruffled in the breeze as she soared high.

_That wasn't so-AAAAH!_

A tremendous pain fired through her body. Her blood boiled and she twitched in the sky as she was forced into her regular form. She managed to look behind her before she fell a hundred feet to the ground. It was the freaking Captain and his fluffy yellow alien sidekick. And he had just shot her with an electric stun gun.

Zee hit the Earth with such a crunching impact she would have been dead if she were not made out of goo. White spots danced in her vision, and thoughts tore through her mind.

_That jerk took away my shape-shifting! _

She could hear the whir of the space ships engines and the shouts of approaching guards. Zee growled and shoved herself up. No matter how nauseas she felt or how much energy was drained, she was not going down without a fight.

Zee started running. She tried to figure out where she could go. Lilo's was so not an option. She needed to go somewhere crowded. Where no one would shoot and risk harming innocent people.

The mall.

Her body still sparking with electricity, Zee pushed on. Plasma blasts skimmed her head be mere inches and lasers danced by her feet. Lousy shooters...

Zee pounded across the beach and tore through the town intersection.

"Hold it!"

Zee halted meters before Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Zee scowled and narrowed her glowing green eyes. "Took you guys long enough."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you right now," Kim threatened. "You have no shape-shifting abilities. No power. No escape."

"Kick butt!" Rufus cheered from Ron's pocket.

Zee glanced quickly over her shoulder. It would be about three seconds before those guards and Cobra would turn it. "Bring it on."

And...Jump!

Zee jumped high, latching onto a street post and dangling from it just as the guards turned the corner. They saw a being, and they were so caught up in apprehending 000 they did not stop and check to see if they were shooting at the right person.

Zee grinned as Kim was knocked over by a dozen plasma blasts. Ron ducked and waved his arms in the air. 000 snickered and jumped on a store rooftop and started off again. "000-1, Heroes-0."

...

Cobra scowled as 000 danced out of sight. He barked into his phone, "She is heading towards a populated area. We must cut her off before she gets there. All units converge on Aloe Avenue."

He sighed and glowered at the raptor guards. They shrunk back in apology and Kim started to stir. Her clothes were badly burned, but nothing too severe. Ron watched as Zee became a dot in the distance and frowned. "She IS good."

"Unfortunately..." Cobra muttered.

...

Zee stood still as she scanned the deserted road. It would be a three-kilometre dash for the mall if she sprinted all the way. But she wasn't fooled. Something was about to happen on these roads. She tried shape-shifting again, but her internal system was still too damaged to complete a transformation.

She glanced upwards as Gantu dove in on her, rocket jets whirring loudly. She hit the ground and pressed herself to the cold cement as the rocket rushed overhead. Her eyes fell on a rock. Quite the sizable rock. She picked it up and chucked it with as much force as she could. It struck the engines and lodged in the turbines. She grinned as Gantu cursed loudly, the ship crashing to the hard ground and bursting into flames.

Time to book it.

Zee charged down the road. Her pink feet scraped against the cracked road as she sprinted to safety. She groaned loudly as the Grand Councilwoman's large yellow ship rose in front of her, lasers armed and ready. "Time to bust out my gymnastic skills."

The red lasers fired rapidly; Zee dodging each one. She gritted her teeth as the hatch slid open and two dozen raptor guards spilled out and came running at her. "Lovely."

She tackled the first guard that was near. She ripped the plasma gun from his claws and smashed it to the ground, its green chemicals spilling out. She had enough power for one small transformation. She would have to use it. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared on her fingers.

"Are you insane?" The guard she had smashed to the ground cried. The others, after realizing what she were about to do, backed up as quickly as they could.

Zee smiled. "Yep."

She dropped the flame into the plasma...

...And watched with satisfaction as a fireball spurting green flames rose up. The guards shrieked and tried to retreat to safety. Zee ran right through the scorching and poisonous flames with a smile. "It feels good to be fire-proof and have a strong immunity system."

When she came upon the ship that now bared burn marks and demolished lasers from the blast, she winked and darted around and toward freedom.

...

"What is the status?"

The Grand Councilwoman closed her black eyes and replied, "She has eluded us."

"Seriously?" Cobra asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. Our only hope is if Gantu can cut them off. My ship is damaged beyond repair, Jake Long is harmed severely, Kimberly is suffering slight burns and Ronald refuses to leave her side. And you..."

"Must tend to Ms. Possible." Cobra sighed. "Do you think we'll catch her?"

The Grand Councilwoman tapped her long fingers against the smoking dashboard. "I don't. But we must try until no man is left standing."

...

Zee panted slightly. She was almost at the mall. She grinned victoriously. Even without her shape-shifting abilities she was still not a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes!" She cheered happily as the outdoor mall and its customers came into view.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Zee fell to the ground in a burning fire of pain. She could not move her arms or legs, for they were bound together by electric bonds. She glanced up in shock as Reuben came out from the alley he had been hiding in. He stared at her with expressionless eyes. "Never underestimate the sidekick, babe."

And then everything went black.


	20. Trial of Nerves

**Trial of Nerves**

Zee clutched her pounding head and slowly turned over. The ground beneath her was damp and rough. Taking a deep breath Zee pushed herself up and focussed her hazy vision. The sight she saw did nothing to calm her.

She was in a rectangular cell with one unbreakable glass screen that retracted when someone came to collect you. There was nothing but a musty cot in the corner and a dingy cubical and toilet in the other. She was in prison.

Zee groaned and rubbed her temples. Her pink body shivered at the slight chill and it was when she lowered her wrist did she notice the slim black and silver devices strapped to her wrists and ankles. "This is new," she muttered.

Hesitantly Zee tried dissolving out of the cuffs. A nasty shock prevented her from getting anywhere. After the spots left her vision, Zee whistled softly, "Pretty impressive."

She glanced around the isolated cell and shuffled up to the glass screen. She peered down at the other inmates below and felt depressed. The last time she had been caught there was no trial. The Grand Councilwoman was so mad she sent Zee to be dehydrated and shipped to a cell on a desert asteroid with armed guards. She had managed to escape before the ship was a quarter of a galaxy away from Planet Turo.

"Looks like I'm getting a trial now."

...

Lilo gritted her teeth and glowered at her own set of cuffs. Stitch was beside her, gnawing desperately at his. Trixie and Spud sat beside her and Cobra across the room. They were at the hospital, waiting for the verdict for Kim and Jake.

Ron refused to speak to Lilo, and even Rufus was giving her the silent treatment. Heck. Everyone was giving her and Stitch the silent treatment. So she kept an alien fugitive hidden and tried to help her escape. Zee wasn't bad at all!

Lilo glanced up as a bandaged wrapped Jake and a limping Kim emerged from the emergency room and into the white and sanitary lobby. Maybe Zee was a bit violent. All she did was damage Jake's arm...and burn Kim purposely...and blow up the Grand Councilwoman's ship and destroy Gantu's engines.

Dang. That was pretty bad...

But what was worse was the fact that Zee was waiting for trial in space, Nani, Trixie and Spud were ordered to guard her and Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were monitoring their bracelets and she was grounded for the rest of her life.

Or until she was eighteen.

"How are ya doing, Jake?" Trixie asked.

Jake smiled wearily. "Alright. A bit banged up but I'm ok."

"How about you KP?" Ron anxiously asked.

"All I can say is thank heavens for pain killers," Kim frowned darkly and stared stonily at Lilo, who was slumped in her chair and staring at the wall. "This could have been avoidable if SOMEONE told us who 000 was the second she found out."

Lilo could not help but roll her eyes. "Subtle. Have you considered acting lessons?"

That was the last straw for Cobra. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE LILO!" He bellowed, bolting out of his seat and towering over the girl.

"Shhh!" The nurses hissed as they hurried by, shooting dirty looks at the ex-CIA agent.

Lilo sighed. "I know!"

"You know!" Ron exclaimed. "You almost got my best friend killed!"

"I really don't think this is the best place to have this conversation," Lilo pointed out.

Ron's face flushed with anger. "Is that all you can say?"

_Ok, that was a bit insensitive..._

"I'm really sorry Kim got hurt, but that's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault?" Trixie snapped.

Lilo scowled. "Even if I told you about Zee, she would not have been an easy catch and people still would have gotten hurt. It was inevitable."

"000 is an extremely dangerous intergalactic fugitive Lilo, not one of your cousins."

"ZEE is nice. She didn't hurt me at all. In fact, she saved me in the surfing accident. And it was MY dumb idea to go surfing. And it was another surfer that crashed into us. That Kyle Ripper guy."

Cobra shook his head in disbelief. "That still doesn't excuse what she has done."

Lilo shrugged. "Maybe. Is the Grand Councilwoman giving her a trial?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Lilo crossed her arms and settled back in her seat. "Nani doesn't expect me to be back at home until later. Can I go for a walk?"

Cobra hesitated. He glanced at Trixie and Spud. They nodded. "I suppose. Trixie and Spud will have you back home for dinner. I will escort Kim and Ron to their jet before I start towards Planet Turo with the Grand Councilwoman."

"Have fun handing out injustice."

"Lilo..."

...

Lilo glanced up at the setting sun and then behind her at Trixie and Spud. Jumba had been notified and was no doubt watching his beloved laptop more closely than usual. The four of them were on the beach and had approached the lighthouse. She only had one shot at this...

Lilo cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "SPARKY!"

The electric experiment zoomed down from his perch at the very top and hovered above his cousins curiously. Lilo held up her ankle monitor and gestured frantically as Trixie and Spud came running. Sparky nodded, a bit puzzled, and dove into the anklet. It instantly snapped off her ankle, and soon Stitch was free as well.

"Thanks!" Lilo called. She and Stitch took off down the beach with Trixie and Spud right behind them. Sparky hovered for just a moment before remembering the boat he was supposed to be guiding back to land.

...

Zee scowled as two raptor guards kept death grips on her arm as they hustled her out of her cell and down the long narrow hallway. She didn't know why they were holding on to her so tight they were cutting off her blood circulation. It's not like she was going anywhere.

The large silver door slowly opened. Zee rolled her eyes as the guards nudged her forward. She shuffled onto the platform and travelled to her doom. She rose higher and higher until the courtroom was in clear view.

At the very front was the Grand Council. Along the side was basically every important and known alien in the galaxy. Zee raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the Grand Councilwoman, who was looking down at her with a steely glare.

Everyone was silent. No one moved. They just glared at her.

"So...I hope you had insurance," Zee commented.

The Grand Councilwoman was quite taken aback, although everyone else in the room (all who had heard about the ship explosion) started shouting in rage, offended and furious that this creature had the audacity to gloat and insult the leader of the galaxy.

"Silence!" The Grand Councilwoman glowered at Zee. "You are in no position to be arrogant, 000."

Zee rolled her green eyes. But she stayed silent. The Grand Councilwoman continued.

"You have not only destroyed my ship, but you have harmed three civilians and humiliated the Captain of this agency."

_Three? Oh, she must mean that Ripper guy. Geez. I may be violent, but I'm not cruel._

"But even before this, you robbed countless banks and stole over a dozen ships, including one from the Armada."

"Now see, that wouldn't happen if you had better security."

"SILENCE! You've wrecked havoc on every planet you visited! Demolishing buildings and homes without any regards to anyone's safety."

_I was trying to escape the pesky cops. Sorry for trying to keep my freedom and surviving._

"I cannot just place you in a high maximum security prison without a proper trial."

Zee could not help but snort. "Even I know that I'm sunk! Why hold a pointless trial? I know you got the videos and evidence."

"True. But proper protocol forces me to give everyone a fair trial and hold a vote at the end. I did not follow this last time and paid the consequences from the other members for it." She smoothed out her black robes and faced the council. "Would anyone like to testify for 000?"

_Please._

"WAIT!"

Zee glanced up in shock at the familiar voice. The door slammed open and Lilo and Stitch rushed in, panting and sweating. Lilo approached the council stand and crossed her arms.

"I'm here to testify. Testify for 000-also known as Zee's-innocence!"

**I own nothing except Zee and this plot. Review please! :)**


	21. Let Justice be Served!

**Let Justice be Served!**

Zee stared at Lilo in shock and disbelief before a smile crossed her face. "This is unexpected...but I suppose it won't hurt to give it a shot."

Cobra, who had been observing off to the side, stood up and yanked his black sunglasses off and glared at Lilo with such fury it made Zee take a small step to the side. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Lilo smiled innocently. "When we went for a walk we went by the lighthouse. Sparky did us a favour and got those stupid cuffs off. So we outran Trixie and Spud and borrowed Jumba and Pleakley's ship."

"Nice," Zee whistled softly, impressed. Cobra, however, was not.

"You will leave immediately."

Lilo ignored the ex-CIA agent and turned to the stunned Grand Councilwoman. "Witnesses are allowed to come up and testify, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's only fair that I get to testify. The truth must be told!" Lilo pumped her fist in the air dramatically.

The Grand Councilwoman glanced at Gantu. The Captain shrugged. What she spoke was the truth, and there really wasn't much they could do. Kicking the little girl out would result in an infraction of the Galaxy Democratic Laws. "Alright. You may speak."

Lilo grinned and faced the council before her. "You think Zee is nothing but trouble. But all you have looked at was the negative qualities."

"All she has is negative qualities!"

Lilo frowned. "Everyone has positive qualities in them. Zee did not cause the surf accident, she SAVED me and Stitch from it. She robbed those banks and stole those ships because she needed to survive. The things she did were wrong, yes, but you didn't exactly give her a chance to explain herself. What did she first do that was so terrible she became Turo's Most Wanted?"

The Grand Councilwoman glowered down at Zee. "She damaged the Galactic Armada-soldiers and ships!"

"Ah yes. But I assume that was because you heard there was an illegal experiment running wild. And you naturally assumed she would be dangerous, so you opened fire on her and she panicked. After that one incident, she became a fugitive running for her life with no one to hear her story."

"That's basically what happened," Zee muttered.

The Grand Councilwoman slammed a hand down on the council table. "Nonetheless, she has broken the law and she must be punished for her actions!"

Lilo arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Stitch wrecked havoc on Earth and on this very planet. But instead of ordering him to execution you 'exiled' him to Earth. Why should he be any acceptation?"

"Lilo!" Stitch cried.

Lilo smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm gonna ask them to throw you in jail or anything. I simply want justice, that's all."

"I saw some good and redemption in 626. He had found a family and was no longer a savage beast."

"Well, Zee has good in her and she has a family. Whether she was meant to be an experiment or not, she is still 000 and that makes her our cousin." Lilo tilted her head high and stared firmly at the Grand Councilwoman. "I myself have made many mistakes, but does Nani judge me on that? No. Stitch has made TONS of mistakes and I don't judge him on those either. So fine. If all of you want to hold a grudge and not give Zee a second chance like everyone deserves, so be it. I just hope you can live on your conscious knowing you refused to give justice when you yourself would do anything to be given a second chance if this situation should arise for you."

Zee had a difficult time holding back tears. She had come to Earth looking for freedom and a place to hide. Instead, she found a family and someone that was willing to give her a second chance.

The Grand Councilwoman stared around the vast hall before speaking. "All of those who believe that 000 should be given a second chance to show redemption raise your hand."

Lilo and Stitch raised their hands high in the air. Zee put both her hands high and bit her lip nervously. Cobra regarded Zee carefully before his own hand rose in the air.

Reuben thoughtfully studied 000 and put his own paw in the air. Gantu raised an eyebrow. Reuben shrugged. "We cousins gotta stick together."

Gantu sighed and reluctantly raised his own hand. "I can't believe I'm doing this after she trashed my ship."

The Grand Councilwoman held her hand up and gave a curt nod towards the flabbergasted alien.

Zee watched in shock as nearly every hand in the place went up slowly. She couldn't believe it...she was free!

"I declare that 000-now to be known as Zee-will be given a second chance to prove her redemption." Zee collapsed on her platform in relief. "BUT-"

"I hate buts..." Zee grumbled.

"-you must repair and restore every ship you destroyed."

Zee pushed herself up a little bit, jaw slack. "That's impossible! I must have crashed at least fifty ships! If not more..."

"Then you have a lot of work ahead of you."

Zee sighed and rested her chin on the cool metal. "I suppose this could be considered karma. Or payback..."

Lilo cheered and high-fived Stitch. "I told you my speech would work! They always do."

Zee frowned and glanced up the Grand Councilwoman. She was smiling down at her. She was immediately suspicious. "Which ship do I have to fix up first?" She asked hesitantly.

The smile widened-but only slightly. "I believe you know him well. Your first task is to repair Zorax's ship."

"Oh dang it. I knew I should've thrown old' Zorky in the pits when I had the chance!"

...

Zee leaned against the cool material of the ship's seating. Cobra had insisted he fly back with them, and the two had achieved a sort of truce. "I totally owe you one Lilo."

Lilo perked up suddenly and dropped the playing cards she had been holding. "Oh yeah!" She leaned in close and whispered, "Do you remember when we first met I had a favour to ask you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it's time that this favour be cashed in!"


	22. All's Well that Ends Well

**I want to thank all you guys for reading my story and reviewing :) I couldn't have done this without you! I appreciate it so much. I only own Zee and Zorax**

**All's Well that Ends Well**

"Are you sure about this?" Zee whispered. "I mean, I just got free of my charges! Sort of...darn community service."

Lilo smiled. "You owe me one, remember? Now come on! The movie is about to start!"

Zee sighed wearily. She wrapped her hand around Lilo's wrist and focussed her energy. It flowed through her and absorbed itself into Lilo's system. Slowly the girl grew; her long black hair becoming short red hair with blond streaks and her big brown eyes turned hazel. Her red muumuu became a red tank top with white shorts and leather sandals. Zee removed her hand and stared at the newly transformed fourteen-year old girl. "There. You are now an eight-year old in a teenager's body."

Lilo grinned broadly and whirled around. "This is so cool!" She ran a hand through her red hair in awe. "Think of the possibilities!"

Zee shuddered. "I'd rather not. Now hurry up and go see your mummy movie."

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want to come and watch it with us?"

"Fun and scary! And popcorn!" Stitch urged.

Zee hesitated before reluctantly nodding. "I guess so. I want to see how corny this movie is anyway."

"The vampire mummy movies are a classic!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Lilo, the Galaxy Battle movies are classic."

"Oh just wait and see!" Lilo grabbed Zee and dragged her through the glass double doors and into the brightly lit lobby. "Stitch, you get the popcorn."

"OK!" Stitch scampered off to the snack bar eagerly.

Zee glanced around before staring down at herself. She had just come from working on Zorax's ship, and it was amusing. He certainly got his revenge on her for destroying his perfect fugitive catching record. But he was funny when he wasn't trying to catch her like a hunter traps his prey. Anyway, she looked like a mess. Her arms and face were streaked with oil and her jean shorts were scorched after the incident with the blow torch. Her blond hair was half in, half out of its ponytail.

But she was way too tired to change after transforming Lilo. Oh well. Who was going to see them at the theatres?

Zee shuffled into the right theatre and slumped in the plush seats and stared at the screen. Lilo eagerly sat down beside her. Stitch came in a few minutes later carting a jumbo popcorn and three large drinks. Zee lazily slurped her ice tea as the movie began. It was barely halfway through did Zee correctly guess the next ten minutes of the movie. After that, she fell asleep.

Movies could be so predicable sometimes.

"Zee!"

"Wha?" Zee grunted and opened her eyes. Lilo was staring down at her in a slight panic. "Whassamatter?"

"Nani is here!" She hissed.

Zee arched an eyebrow. "And why would she be here?"

"On a date! With David!"

"I'm going to pretend I know who that is."

"Nani's boyfriend!"

"That clears that up." Zee muttered. She pushed herself up and glanced over the many heads to the two people in the front row. One of them was Nani; the other was a guy with fancy hair. "What's the big deal?"

"She'll know it's me when she sees you guys!" Lilo hissed. Zee rolled her green eyes and stood up, stretching her arms and blinking against the dim lights.

"Sheesh. I'll go then. This movie reeks anyway-"Zee gestured to the movie screen, and her hand accidently let go of her drink. The blue cup sailed through the air and struck the guy with the fancy hair in the back of the head, sticky ice tea dripping down his neck. Nani gasped and turned around to see who had done it when she spotted a pale and greasy Zee nervously shuffling towards the exit. Her eyes wandered towards a cowering Stitch and a strange girl with red hair that was avoiding her gaze.

"LILO?"

The girl glanced at her before resuming her attention to the movie. But the panic that flashed across her face told all.

Nani angrily leapt to her feet and started down the aisle. Zee yelped in panic and took off through the exit door. The steel door slammed shut behind her, but not before she heard Nani scream,

"ZEE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

**Once again, thank you all! Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
